The Last Christmas
by JDWrites101
Summary: With the holiday season about to begin and their supernatural adventures seemingly over Ethan's determined to enjoy his final winter together with both friends and family before heading off to college. All that changes when a mysterious book appears, and a dark secret surfaces that may very well change the course of Christmas, not just in Whitechapel but around the world, forever.
1. The Winds of Change

A/N: My final My Babysitters's a Vampire story and like my first one it's going to be a Christmas based tale. Unlike my last one this one is a whooper of a story that I really hope hits all the right feelings. It will have a lot of action, and there will be some seriously tense moments (don't want to spoil too much), and I honestly hope that you enjoy.

I put a lot of work into this one, and since it's my last I want to go out with bang and not whimper. And please don't forget to leave a review they mean a lot to me as both a writer and as person.

I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire of any of the characters portrayed here

* * *

><p>The Last Christmas<p>

By JDWrites101

Chapter One: The Winds of Change

_The man in black stood atop the ridge and stumbled forward in vain to catch his breath. Through the frosted wisps of air he stared at the city far below him and felt his body go numb. Whitechapel would always be a beautiful place during the fall, and when winter came around words could not encompass the beauty it instilled. Yet in the days before the first snowfall, and after the ones in which trees had lost all their leaves the city became abhorrent mockery of what it could be. The frozen brown almost black branches, the mud covered grounds, the wilted foliage, it was the land of death more than a home to the living. And for that single moment it had played the perfect backdrop for the horrid spectacle that had just transpired. He felt the cold wind against his cheeks and then turned to face his opponent. When he didn't speak the figure opposite him did.  
><em>

_"I can't believe after everything that's happened… after everything we've been through... it's come to this. I'm sorry…. I don't... I can't..."  
><em>

_The man in black closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I know."_

_The snow rushed forward and the figure was gone. When the surge abated the remaining person approached the spot and picked up a large book from the slush. The flower on the front bloomed before his eyes and the title rippled across the front in dark red letters.  
><em>

**_"The Claustrum"_**

* * *

><p>Ethan scribbled the incident down in the small black book and then turned to look out the window. Through the slightly frosted pane he could see the main part of Whitechapel beyond. As usual lights burned brightly through the night. He could even make out the small wisps of smoke as they rose from chimneys into the dark skies above. He watched the distorted shadows of the barren trees move about in the light evening breeze unsure of what he felt at the moment.<p>

"What are you doing?" asked Benny with a yawn. The brunette lazily sat up on the bed and then collapsed back with a dramatic groan. "Too much turkey." He waved his hands about and asked: "What's that book for?"

"I've been keeping track of the supernatural incidents since we discovered our powers," said Ethan. He continued to write. "I've noticed a pattern. Before the Lucifractor exploded last year there was a huge amount of incidents, mostly random, and following it there was a huge influx of cases, like the Headless Horseman, the Christmas Angel and the one with the Faceless Men and the circus."

"I remember after all I was there for all of them."

"Yeah well as the year's gone on the activity basically dropped off the charts. Most of the ones following in the spring were incidents that we were partly responsible for like the Sarah clone, the were-turkeys and the son you accidentally created."

Benny sat up and crossed his legs. "So what exactly are you saying E?"

"I think the supernatural cases and Lucifractor were linked in some way."

"Hmm… now that you mention it, that does kind of makes sense. Before the explosion the magic in Whitechapel felt sort of unstable, and I would be making all kinds of mistakes when casting spells." He held his hands together and a small golden light appeared. It filled the room with comforting warmth. "But now I haven't made one in months, plus those incidents weren't even caused by my mistakes, they were caused when we were unearthing those supernatural artifacts. It's almost like the explosion stabilized everything."

"You know what this means?" asked Ethan as he turned the computer chair to face his friend. When the brunette shrugged, he gave him a half-hearted smile and closed the journal for dramatic effect. "Our supernatural days may finally be behind us."

Benny shook his head, let the light vanish and laugh. "I refuse to believe it. Whitechapel always has something going on. There's no way it'll end after we spent the last two almost three years coming up with those three supernatural rules."

It was Ethan's turn to laugh. "Always carry a source of non-magical fire." The both produced lighters. "Always be prepared for the worst." Both boys removed wooden stakes and holy water from their respective hiding places around the room. "And always know no matter how bad it gets that your friends will always have your back."

They touched fists. Benny took his seat on the bed, and summoned the warming light once more. "It can't just end like that… right?"

"Looking at it through a purely scientific perspective the city was attracting all those monsters because of the Lucifractor. So it's more than fair to assume that since it's gone now…. At the very least its safe to say that we're uncharted territory. Anyway Sarah and Erica got back into town yesterday and they been asking if we want to hang out and catch up."

"E… can I ask you something, you know, real talk?" Ethan raised his eyebrows and motioned for his friend to continue. "Are you scared about leaving Whitechapel for college?"

He reflected on the question for a moment. At once too many answers came forward, he mentally sorted through them as best he could then answered: "I'm nervous because it's something different. We've grown up in this city together, and for the first time in as long as I can remember we're not going to be here. So yeah I'm a little scared of how things are going to be, but at the same time it's exciting."

"I'm terrified," said Benny. He looked down at his hands. The golden orb vanished and the cold seeped into the room once more. "This is going to be our last holiday together with our families and maybe even as friends. Who knows what'll happen in the next year or so? We promised to keep in touch, but look at Sarah and Erica. Yeah we still talk, but I can feel this strange distance now. Do you think that could happen to us? Are we still going to be friends when everything is said and done?"

Ethan turned the chair and looked down at the small black book. "I don't know."

He didn't watch his friend collapse back onto the bed, he didn't want to. Instead he turned to the city and caught sight of his own reflection. Deep within his eyes Ethan saw his own sadness mirrored. Times like the weather were changing and it was happening far to fast for his liking.

* * *

><p>"Yeah I'd love to see you again," said Ethan into the phone. He stopped at the street corner and waited for Sarah to stop talking before he responded. "A cup of coffee sounds great. If you invite Erica then I'll bring Benny and Rory and it'll be just like old times... Tomorrow for sure then."<p>

He hung up and listened to the music as he walked down street doing his best to cut through the large mass of people. It wasn't unusual for Whitechapel's Main Street to be this busy during the last days of November and this year it appeared to be no different. Volunteers were wrapping lights around the trees, others were replacing the bulbs in the streetlights with candles, and a few even stood on ladders stringing up the sleigh above the street itself. Just the usual pre-holiday scrambled to create the winter wonderland they all knew and loved.

"Look mommy," cried a little girl as she walked by hand in hand with her mother. "Look at all the Santa decorations! Aren't they beautiful?"

Ethan stopped. He turned and for the first time noticed the amount of Santa decorations that adorned the walkway. They were in the shop windows, on cars, on balloons, heck there was an even a Santa and reindeer statues being positioned in front of town hall. He suddenly felt unnaturally suffocated in the crowds, the carolers seemed too loud, the wind too strong, and the cold too overbearing. He passed by people who had their heads down, others who were too preoccupied with their phones, and was almost knocked off his feet by a woman as she pushed past him and into the nearest store.

Then he heard the bells.

"It's sad isn't it?" Ethan turned around looking for the person who spoke and stopped when he spied a boy his own age with black hair standing off to the side looking up at the statue of Santa Claus. "The way people don't even acknowledge each other, especially during a time when everyone is to be together. Is this really what the holiday has become?"

A group of people walked by and Ethan lost the person in the crowd and felt himself almost forced further down the street. Feeling annoyed, and rather disgusted with the crowds he made his way back to his motorcycle, a talent he had picked up during the last year or so of investigation. Finding the perfect gifts for his friends and family could wait; now it was too busy to get anything done. When he passed the large clock tower behind city hall at the far end of the street he caught sight of the small plague at the front. It was the first time he had actually seen it and he took a moment to read the inscription.

"_A gift for our prospering city, may it__s belief never waver._"

"A little late for that," whispered Ethan bitterly. The small golden strip was signed with the initials N. and G. He found his cycle and drove it carefully down the street. He was almost clear of the decorations when he heard the clock tower ring loudly behind him. Though he couldn't see him he heard the man speak again.

"_It sounds sad doesn't it?"_

* * *

><p>Benny inhaled and smiled when the sweets filled his senses. The little bakery served as the perfect place to escape from the problems of the real world. Even more so now that Erica was sitting across from him. He watched as she took a hearty sip from her coffee and felt a blush cross his face when she let out a small squeal at the taste.<p>

"So let me get this straight," said Erica. She looked up from her cup of coffee to the small building around them. There were a handful of tables, each one filled with people of all ages, and a line out the door into the cold. "In the time I've been gone Rory's mom bought this bakery, and he not only works here but makes delicious food too?"

"Yeah," said Benny with a sideways grin. He took a sip of his own coffee and savored the taste. "Not only that but he's going to take over once he's done with culinary school."

She let out a gasp of disbelief. "No."

"Yup," said the blonde as he appeared at their table. He placed several chocolate crescents, poinsettia shaped cookies, a few Santa themed cupcakes in front of them and gave a wink. "On the house, enjoy."

Once he left Erica picked up one of the red colored cookies and turned it over in her hand. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen a natural poinsettia in the city before."

"There's a good reason for that. These flowers are a natural poison for white magic. I don't have to tell you how dangerous that would be in Whitechapel right?"

Benny watched as she quickly dropped it and then picked up one of the other pastries instead. She looked at him, and he urged her to take a bite. When she didn't he picked a Santa cupcake and took a hearty chomp. She blushed and sampled her own. For a moment Erica's face remained passive then her mouth fell open in surprise.

"This… it's amazing. There's no way he made this. There is no way on this planet that Rory, our Rory, made something this fantastic."

"You should've been here for Thanksgiving, he made the best pecan pie." Benny washed the food down with a sip from his coffee. "I can honestly say that it was a once in a lifetime dessert."

"Everything keeps changing when I'm gone," she let out a good natured laugh. "I don't like it."

Benny looked up and quietly asked. "Do you still think we're close as friends?"

She stopped. "I think we are, and yeah things have changed but we're still the same as we were before. Sure we don't spend as much time together as we have in the past and yeah we're going to schools in different countries but that can't be changed no matter how much you wish it could."

"I guess…."

She placed a hand on his and asked: "Come on don't be all sad, I'm in town for the entire season. We should be having fun." He shrugged. "I've always wanted to ask you something, is Santa real?"

"I dunno. I thought we saw something last year when we beat the Angel of Christmas, but you and Rory were the ones who chased down the sleigh in the sky."

"We lost whatever it was in the clouds. I'm asking you because you have access to all those books, and magic, and if there's anyone would can actually make a serious investigation into this it be you."

Benny smiled. "Are you being serious? I guess anything is possible, after all my Grandma always says belief is the strongest magic of all."

Erica nodded in excitement. "Let's start an investigation. Is Santa Claus real or not?"

* * *

><p><em>The shadowy world expanded for beyond Ethan's sight, and as he ran after the strange figure he felt a little of everything around him. Down the street, through the park, into the forest, across a barren desert and finally into an old abandon building that has partially sunken into the strange purple sand. He moved through the broken maze of walls until he came to a center room, and stared up at the gigantic dome like ceiling.<em>

_Time had worn away the initial covering but here in the dim light supplied by unknown sources he could see the metal structure that held the sand at bay. In the strange glow he watched as dust came down and he found himself wandering towards the center. Thousands upon thousands of books lay scattered across the ground; some were worn by time, while others looked almost new. In the middle stood the shadowy figure, and behind that a strange book rested upon a marble pedestal. Ethan slowly approached it and watched as the shadow stepped aside and then vanished. He could sense a strange energy emerge from the leather bound pages, and the closer he got the more powerful it became. By now he was no longer in control of his body, he wanted the book, no he needed it._

_He picked it up and as he did the title appeared across the top._

* * *

><p>Ethan woke with a start to the sound of the clock tower in the distance. He sat up in bed and first thing he noted was the unnatural cold that settled into his room. The second was the thin layer sweat that coated his body, and the third the book in his hands. He jumped back with a start and quickly tossed it to the side. He made a mad scramble for his cellphone and despite the late hour texted his friend.<p>

_**We're gonna have to put coffee aside for tomorrow, something supernatural is happening. - E**_

He turned back to the book and watched as the title seemed to glow in the light of the cell phone. He went to pick it up then decided against it, no need to supernaturally jump start whatever the book might be. Ethan took a seat at his computer, groaned at the two am time, and entered the title before clicking the search button.

_Claustrum (noun)- _

_1) A bar, band, bolt_

_2) Gate, door, bulwark_

The last one made his blood go cold.

_3) Enclosure; a prison._

Outside the snow began to fall.

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it the opening chapter to my final MBSAV story, and a whole lot of setting up for the wild ride ahead! Please leave a review and hopefully I'll see you for the next chapter. And if I don't update before Thanksgiving I hope you enjoy that as well!


	2. Team V Assemble

A/N: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far, I hope I can keep things intense up as it progresses and trust me things will get intense. And thanks you a million times over for the reviews they mean so much to me. Yup it's a kind of early update but expect the new chapters to go up on either Thursdays or Fridays. And I will keep writing after I finish up my career here on Fanfiction, I'm trying to get a book publish some times for next year but more on that later. For now enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Last Christmas<p>

By JDWrites101

Chapter Two: Team V Assemble  
><span>

Nicholas placed his hands on the golden rail and did his best to focus on the dome. It's purpose was to keep the infinite snowstorm at bay but even now in the darkest part of the night he could see the small cracks that ran along the inner curve. He raised a gloved hand to the white stubble on his chin in contemplation of the events that were to transpire. To think after all these years he was going to finally return home, even if it was just for a moment. He held out his hand and within it a small glass orb appeared. One by one the citizens of Whitechapel flashed before him. Each one has a different outline to represent the list they had fallen under, a daunting task but one that needed to be done. As the outlines shifted between red and green, a familiar face appeared and all at once the orb turned black and shattered.

Nicholas clenched his fists, it was just as he feared. A darkness had taken refuge in his home and it needed to be purged.

* * *

><p>Even the bright morning light could not justify the sudden and mysterious appearance of the Claustrum. Against his better judgment Ethan placed a hand on the cover and watched as the both the title and what he assumed was a poinsettia shimmered. There were no words to describe the strange sensation of energy that emerged from the artifact. He took a step back and reached for the leathers gloves on the desk. With his hands covered he turned the book over, slipped it into a bag and tied it shut.<p>

"Did you open a window last night or something?" Asked Jane as she walked by his door. Her breath rose into the air as she spoke. "Because I swear it feels like it's snowing in this house." She tapped her foot on the floor and he watched as a small piece of something broke off from the ground. "There's even ice on the wood…. Hey what's that?"

"Something that came to me in a dream," answered Ethan. He placed the bag on his bed and rubbed his hands together in a futile attempt to warm up. "I'm taking it over to Benny's to see if we can find anything out about it."

"While your there ask him if he knows any heating spells because this cold is ridiculous."

* * *

><p>It only took Ethan a minute to cross the yards between the Weir and Morgan household. As he did the wind blew against his face in sync with each crunch of snow underneath his boots. It wasn't just a bitter chill but a solid cold that seemed to engulf everything within its grasp. Combined with the harsh wind it felt as though the temperature was continuing to drop with every passing moment.<p>

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose?" Joked Benny when he opened the door.

"Shut up," said Ethan with a laugh as he pushed passed him into the house. When the door shut behind him the first thing he noted was the warm fire that burned in the living room. Unlike the one at his house, which Jane had struggled to get started, this one seemed almost magically endowed with a unique warmth that combated the sudden cold snap.

"Is that the thing you texted us about?" Asked Benny when Ethan produced the bag and placed it on the living room table. "It's a supernatural object?"

"Yeah." Benny reached for the bag and Ethan quickly shook his head. "I'd rather wait for everyone to get here first."

"Fair enough."

"Jane wanted me to ask you about heating spells. It feels like it dropped to below freezing over night."

"I noticed that too," said Benny thoughtfully. "I'll teach her a few things the next time I see her. The change in temperature is extremely weird though... almost like it's unnatural. Not going to have to worry about that much in Greece huh?"

"I guess," mumbled Ethan with a frown. He hadn't really put much thought into his future at college.

Benny turned to look at him with a sad smile. "Don't be like that E."

"Like what?"

"Like that! I can see it on your face, you're sad because that means you won't be spending time with me or Rory, Erica or or Sarah. Especially with Sarah finishing up her school and coming home next semester."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"In some ways yeah. But that's what best friends are for, am I right?"

Ethan was silent for a moment. "Yesterday you asked if I was afraid and I am. I feel like I'm putting an expiration date on everything. That everyone has until February with Ethan, and then… poof I'm gone."

"Your over thinking it too much," said Benny. "No matter where you are, or what school you go to we'll always be friends. I doubted that for a moment yesterday and I realized there's nothing in this entire world that could tear us apart. And if your that worried talk to Erica she grew up in Whitechapel, if anyone knows what you're going through it'll be her."

They shared a look and before either could comment there was a knock at the door. Evelyn opened it and invited in their friends. With a smile and a hug Ethan greeted the two women.

"It's been so long since I've seen you," said Sarah as she gave him a hearty squeeze. "You look taller did you get taller?"

"A little," said Ethan with a small blush. "How have you two been?"

"Good," said Erica dismissively. "It's been boring, who thought I'd ever miss this place? So what's this thing you texted us about? I want to see it."

"I won't be able to hang out for too long," said Rory sadly. "I've gotta get back to work soon. Things have been insane since Thanksgiving and they're no signs of it slowing down. Did you know the teachers have an annual winter party at Hick's house? And they play darts with pictures of the students they hate?"

"Ok then," said Ethan. He opened the bag and held up the book with his gloved hands. "Behold the Claustrum." The four of them leaned in for a better look. "I had a dream about it, it was almost like the book was calling out to me and when I woke up it was in my hands. The definition said it was a prison, what do you guys think?"

"I think," began Evelyn as she entered the room with several cups of steaming tea. "That there is serious magic in that thing. I could feel it all the way from the other room."

"So what do we do with it?" asked Rory as he took it from Ethan's hands. "Don't give me that look I don't have any supernatural mumbo jumbo to activate it." He tested the weight and asked: "Should we open it?"

"If what Ethan said is true," said Erica as she crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair. "Then that things a prison, and last thing anybody wants to do is open a prison. We have no idea what may be inside."

"Grandma you don't know anything about a Claustrum?" Asked Benny. When Evelyn shrugged he opened his own spell book and began to shift through the pages. "I went searching through all of our old books last night I didn't find anything. Let me try something."

He waved his hand over the cover and muttered several incantations. For a tense moment they all leaned forward expecting something to happen. When it didn't he gave a disgruntled sigh. "Well I've got nothing."

"Whatever it is," said Ethan as he sat crossed legged with his back to the warmth of the fireplace. "It can't be good. It came from my dream into the real world, how many times has something like that even happened?"

"Maybe Rory is on to something," said Sarah as she picked up the book and touched the poinsettia on the cover. "Don't get me wrong we should be careful, but that might be the only way to figure out what's going on. It almost feels like it's alive. Any idea on what the flower is?"

"Poinsettia," said Erica. "One of the only natural poison for white magic." They all gave her a look. "What? I heard it from Benny."

"Now that you mention it," said Benny as he picked up the plastic bag and then the book. "I can feel the magic it's giving off, and it's just like my spell book. As for the poinsettia I'd say it was a seal of some sort. Whoever made this I'm one hundred percent sure had no intention of letting whatever's in out. As for what kind of magic it is I couldn't say."

"Don't open it," said Erica suddenly as she looked at her friends. "What if it unleashes some curse on our city? I don't want Christmas to be ruined because we did something stupid. Lock it or bury but whatever you do don't open it."

"I say open it," mumbled Rory with a grin. "Because I've got to get back to work and I want to know what it is. Besides sometimes you need to take a leap of faith. I did and look where it got me with this job."

"Don't," said Benny as he handed it back to Ethan. He shook his head and sighed. "Nothing good ever comes from messing with magically infused items, especially ones with a seal like this."

"I'm with Rory on this one," whispered Sarah as she looked at him. "If it came to you then it has to be for a reason right? You said it yourself, it was calling out to you, and you have the power to jumpstart these things. Plus if it is a curse it's better to get it out of the way now before Christmas starts. I say open it."

"Than it all comes down to what I decide on," said Ethan as he placed the Claustrum on the table in front of them. "No pressure right?"

He removed his gloves, flexed his fingers and placed a hand on the cover. The flower seemed to react to his touch and he felt a chill go across his body. Benny and Erica shook their heads while Sarah and Rory nodded. Could he? Should he? He looked at Benny, his best friend and then pulled his hand back. He had failed him the other night he wouldn't do it again.

"We need to all make a decision together," said Ethan aloud. He looked between the two groups. "I trust you all, but we're Team V, and unless we can make decisions as one then we can't move forward."

"I hate to say this," said Erica as she looked up with an embarrassed grin. "But you're our leader and whatever you choose we'll be behind you."

"She's right," said Rory. He patted him on the back. "You've always been there for us, and no matter how bad it got you always made the right decision."

"You can't disappointment us," said Sarah as she placed her hand on his. "Because we'd follow you into hell and back if you asked."

"We trust you E," said Benny with a nod. He extended his fist. "Always know that your friends will have your back."

Ethan touched it to his own and smiled. He couldn't explain why the book had come to him, but he knew there had to be a reason for it. But if what the definition was right? What if something was being contained within, something that wasn't meant to get out? His hand wavered for a moment and then he thought of the crowds he had seen on Main Street, the lack of interest in others, and gently slid a finger under the small part of the cover. In the distance he could heard the single bell of the clock tower begin to ring, and in that moment he had his answer.

"It almost feels sad," whispered Ethan aloud. He tried to flip it open. "Doesn't it?"

Nothing happened. He tried again and found it was being held closed.

"Give it here," said Erica. She pulled with all her might but the covered remained taut. One by one the others tried each with less success than the last. For now it appeared as though the book was going to stayed closed.

"It's bound by some powerful dark magic," said Evelyn. She waved a hand and said something in Latin. The book vibrated but remained closed. "I have no idea what this may be but it's something with serious power. Keep it somewhere safe."

"This has been fun but work's calling," said Rory as he held up his phone. He gave his fellow vampires a hug and waved. "I'll catch you guys later."

And with that he was off. The girls turned over the book and continued to pass it between themselves. A few more minutes passed and the book was forgotten as Benny recounted his and Erica's recent investigation into Santa Claus.

"Santa as a real being," whispered Ethan in silent contemplation. "Huh, for some reason I just never put that much thought into it. I always just assumed… I don't really know what I assumed."

"Can Santa be real?" asked Sarah. "Is it even possible?"

"Belief is a powerful magic," said Benny and Evelyn together. The older woman smiled and then added: "When something is universally believed in such as the idea of Saint Nick, it can be given life."

"Yeah," added Erica with a grin. "We've gone through various sightings and evidence and it's definitely looking in our favor. As of this moment I'd say there is definitely a Santa Claus."

Ethan opened his mouth to respond and stopped when something collided with the door. Evelyn opened it, examined the wood paneling and then in a ominous voice called out:

"Snow ball."

Erica, Ethan and Benny all shared a knowing look and Sarah asked: "What does that mean?"

"I keep forgetting you didn't grow up in Whitechapel," said Ethan. He picked up his scarf and tightened it around his neck. "A snow ball to the door means only one thing."

"It's a challenge to a snow ball fight," said Benny and Erica together. They laughed and rushed outside only to stop. Standing in front of the Weir household was Jane, David, Della, Sunday and a various collection of other students and friends.

"Oh boy," said Sarah as the group raised their snowball filled hands. "Does it normally go like this?"

"More or less," answered Ethan as they all dove to the side. He darted behind and tree and watched as Sarah rolled across the ground. Benny appeared at his side with a snowball and pelted Della squarely on the forehead.

"I've wanted to that for longest time." He began to make a fortress around them. "I never realized how many friends and rivals we'd made."

"I know right? I've lost track of Erica. How's our team doing?"

"Out numbered and we're being flanked on all sides," called out Erica from the other side of the yard. A flurry of snowballs fell down around her. Benny let out a dramatic yell and fell to his knees.

"She was so young!"

"We need a plan leader," said Sarah. She darted across the lawn and fell to the ground as a snowball hit her in the shoulder. "I'm hit!"

"Charge forward," called out Ethan. "Show no mercy!"

After their charge he found himself behind the side of the Weir household with both Sarah and Benny in tow. The Spellmaster was trying to catch his breath and utterly failing with his small fits of giggles, and the vampire looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ethan. He peered around the corner and once he determined it was safe turned to her. "Aren't you having fun?"

"I am," whispered Sarah. She looked down and let the snowball fall from her hand. "Where I came from there wasn't traditions like the ones in Whitechapel. No snowball fights, or snowman building contests, and... sometimes I'm just reminded I didn't grow up here. I feel like I'm an outsider trying to fit in."

"But your not an outsider."

"And that's not it is it?" Asked Benny suddenly. "It's something else that's bothering you."

Sarah sighed. "My parents never did anything like this when I was growing up. We got a tree but that was about it, no decorations, always traveling, no snow, and no time for Christmas at home. It just... it makes the feeling worse."

"I know how the parent thing feels," whispered Benny. He tossed the the snowball around in his hands. "My dad's always traveling and you know what happened with my mom last year. My Grandma tries her best but it's the not the same as having your mom and dad. But don't let that get you down, you have friends who care about you."

"I may not understand what it's like," whispered Ethan as he picked up some snow. He motioned for her to hold out her hand and he placed the snowball in it. "But you do belong here with us. You're as much a part of Whitechapel as anyone else and you've earned that right a dozen times overs. Rule three remember?"

"Rule three." She smiled. "Thanks guys."

Together they rushed out from behind the house and were hit with a fresh wave of snow thrown by both friends and family. The next hour passed in a flurry of snowballs and laughter. When they were done Ethan found himself shivering in the cold embrace of winter. He bid farewell to both Erica and Sarah with a hug and the promise to meet up with them again. He followed Benny into the Weir house and took a seat in front of the warm fire. Little by little the chill began to abate.

"So what are we going to do with the book?" Asked Benny. "Or is the question what _can_ we do with the book?"

"I'm not sure yet," said Ethan. He looked over at the bag and frowned. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Can you make a copy of the Claustrum? If this is something as powerful as we think it might be then it's very possible someone might try to either take it or worse steal it. It would be handy to have a diversion in case that happens."

"Consider it done."

* * *

><p>Ethan sat comfortably in his own living room and watched as the flames danced back and forth in the fireplace. He typed away on his laptop and then stopped when he caught sight of the shadows dance across the book's cover. They took the shape of several figures then vanished. He rubbed his eyes and placed a hand on top it, was he seeing things? The clock tower began to ring in pace with each sound the book vibrate underneath his hand. At once he wasn't sure why but he knew that he could open it and felt his own powers suddenly activate. Emotions were surging forth: anger, sadness, hate, happiness, love, loss. Unable to take it he flipped the cover open. The fire went out as snow rushed down the chimney and chilled the living room.<p>

Ethan looked up in enough time to watch as a man appeared in front of him with a bright red coat. He caught sight of the figure's face before he felt himself pulled away from the scene. The next thing he knew he was resting on a cold wooden floor. He looked up and felt his heart skip a beat.

"N-no way," whispered Ethan as he got to his feet and took in the sight around him. "This isn't possible."

Standing in front of him was a young man with bright white hair, white stubble, and a bright red coat resting across his shoulders. It took him a moment to register who it was and then in a soft voice whispered:

"S-Santa Claus?"

"Nicholas Claus," said the man as he extended his hand. "And I'm afraid you've set a very dangerous chain of events in motion."

* * *

><p>AN: I've got a surpirse for you all next week. Since the next chapter got so big I split it into two parts. So you'll get two updates next week! Don't forget to drop a review, even if it's just to give me a critisim I'd appreciate it. Every little bit helps! Take care and I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving!


	3. The Longest Day Part I (Whitechapel)

A/N: I'm glad your all enjoying 'The Last Christmas' and once again thank you for all the reviews. It's time for things in this story to get serious, I'm about to kick it up to an eleven in this two parter. (Keep in mind this and chapter four were originally written as one huge chapter but I felt like it was just too much to handle at once). Enjoy, and don't forget to drop a review!

* * *

><p>The Last Christmas<p>

By JDWrites101

Chapter Three: The Longest Day Part I (Whitechapel Edition)

"You're real," whispered Ethan as he rubbed his eyes and gently shook the extended hand. A strange child like energy ran through him and he quickly looked the figure up and down again. Red coat, white hair, younger and thinner than he imagined, but there could be no mistaking it. "Santa... Claus."

"Please just Nicholas," said man as he took a step back and then motioned to the large door on the other side of the room. "I'm afraid we're going to have to skip the tour, we have far more pressing matters to deal with. If you would please follow me."

Nicholas opened the doors, took a step to the side, held out a hand and declared: "Welcome to the North Pole."

Ethan stopped when the bright light and cold poured into the room. When the initial shock wore off he quickly ran forward. He rested his hands on the bright golden rail and let out an excited laugh as he took in the sight. Far below them rested a large village coated in a blanket of pure white snow.

"I didn't know what to think of you," whispered Ethan as he watched his breath rise into the air. "I thought we saw you last year on Christmas Eve, but-I-you-this! It's incredible!"

"Christmas Eve?" whispered Nicholas as he brought up a hand and tapped his cheek. "Ah yes I remember now, the blonde boy who tried to bite me as I flew over Whitechapel. A spirited lad to say the least. Unfortunately I had to tamper with his memory to keep him from revealing too much."

He let out a hearty laugh and Ethan felt the strange energy overcome him once more. All at once it vanished when he recalled the events that had led to his sudden appearance in the North Pole. "You said something dangerous had been set in motion, what's happening?"

"My office is just a floor down, it be better if we talked there."

They carefully descended the steps before coming to another door. Nicholas pushed it open and Ethan once again felt his heat skip a beat. From the outside it appeared to be just another wall, but from within he could see a single window that stretched the entirety of the room giving a view of the snowy world beyond. In the center a large globe floated above the ground as several smaller ones orbited around each with the image of a different city displayed. Underneath the display a bright blue fire burned away giving the room an unnatural, but comfortable warmth.

"Terrible things are coming," said Nicholas as he went to his desk and tapped away at the keyboard. The images suddenly changed, the smaller orbs displayed Whitechapel while the giant globe pictured the book from before. "And I'm afraid it was partly my fault, I never imagined the Claustrum could be removed, let alone opened and its protective seal broken."

"The Claustrum? You mean the book from my dream?"

"I'd best start from the beginning, I apologize in advance for the rushed explanation. The Claustrum is a prison of my own unique design. It was created to hold the most dangerous of spirits, the ones that couldn't be stopped by the hands of mortals. The Heralds of Winter."

* * *

><p>Benny was woken from the world of infinite Christmas trees and the warm embrace of his parents to the sound of his cellphone buzzing about on his dresser. He groggily slapped his hand on the top and smiled when it went silent. Sleep began to overtake him when it buzzed once more and was accompanied by a light tap at the window. He looked up and was greeted with both Sarah and Erica floating outside. He let out a high-pitched shriek and pulled his covers up higher.<p>

"What are doing here?" Screamed Benny as he wrapped the blanket around him and opened the window. The cold rushed in and two vampires landed in his room brushing off their new layer of snow. "Were you spying on me? Hey watch where you're getting that I actually cleaned in here for once."

"Look outside," said Erica without the slightest hint of humor in her voice. He gave her a look and she pointed to the frosted pane. "Just look outside before you say anything else."

Benny walked over window and peered out. He blinked twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and then turned back to the women. They nodded and his mouth fell open in silent shock. Large thick green vines had grown across the entirety of the city. They were on streetlights, underneath cars, wrapped around houses and even ran along the branches of trees. But that wasn't what held his attention, no it was the flowers that had grown on them, the fully formed dark red poinsettia.

"How…? When...?"

"It must've happened overnight," said Sarah. She shivered at the thought. "I didn't think it was possible for anything to grow when it feels like it's below freezing but…."

"Finally somethings happened," said Erica with a grin. "Don't get me wrong that book was exiting and all but this is some good old fashion supernatural hunting. Should we get Rory?"

"No," said Benny as he scrolled through the texts on his phone. "He said he has to work. Apparently the flowers haven't slowed business down. He also said to check the news."

Sarah picked up the remote from the dresser flicked on the television. She quickly changed channels and together the three of them watched as the Whitechapel Daily News logo appeared. The reporter looked over her shoulder at the street behind her and then turned back to the camera with a frown.

"As you can see the vines that have seemingly grown over night have spread across the entirety of Main Street." The camera panned across the buildings to give them a better view before returning once more to her. She clicked her earpiece and then continued: "Local authorities are urging citizens not to touch the poinsettia as they are some off breed, and could have traits similar to poison ivy. Again they are saying these flowers could be potentially dangerous and are asking you to refrain from contact with them. Furthermore they're asking citizens not to burn them either with the promise to address the city later in the day when more information becomes available. We'll be staying on the scene as-"

Benny shut the television off and looked over at his friends. "Let's get Ethan."

* * *

><p>"Geez how can it be so sunny and at the same freezing cold?" Asked Benny as he made his way across the lawn. Both Erica and Sarah shrugged for they were as baffled by the strange turn of events as him. He stopped at one of the vines and gave it a kick. What he expected was a weak soppy plant, what he got was as solid and dense as any wall. He let out a yelp of pain. "What the heck?"<p>

Erica bent down and removed the small stake she had in her bag. She placed it against the vine and began to apply pressure. The wood creaked, then snapped. She looked up. "Yup this thing is solid."

"A solid dense poinsettia plant that grew overnight in the freezing cold," mumbled Sarah. "If that doesn't scream supernatural then I don't know what does."

Benny's phone buzzed and after reading the text said: "I guess my Grandma is over at the City Hall talking with the mayor, who is apparently aware of the supernatural side. She says this is a Class S problem and that it's only a matter of time before the magic begins rot."

"They what are we standing around for?" Asked Sarah. There was a fear in her eyes that all were aware of but none wished to accept. "Let's get Ethan, figure out what's going on and put a stop to it."

Sarah knocked the Morgan's door and frowned when Samantha opened it. She gave the small group a confused look then asked: "Yes? Can I help you?"

Benny smiled. "Uh… is Ethan here?"

"I'm afraid not." Samantha peered over her shoulder. "He left his laptop and book out in the living room so I think he headed out in a rush."

"So he's not here?" Asked Sarah. "Do you know where me might have gone off to?"

Samantha shrugged her shoulders. "I thought he had got up early to meet up with you. He's most likely off at the library studying or checking out these flowers. He loves it when things get supernatural. If he comes home I'll let him know you were looking for him."

The three of them stood in front of the Morgan house unsure of what to do next. There was a moment of awkward silence before their phones began to ring at once.

"Hello?" Asked Sarah.

"What do you want?" Demanded Erica.

"Benny speaking." Mumbled Benny.

"Your presence is needed at the Vampire Council," said Anastasia through all three lines at once. "If you don't report to us immediately we'll send guards after you and you really would not want that. We can't get a hold of the Seer so make sure he's with you. I expect to see you within the next half hour."

The line when dead and they looked at one another. It was eventually Sarah who spoke. "What do we do?"

"Let's track him," offered Erica. "Doesn't he have that app on his phone for location? The one he designed in case of emergencies?"

"I had forgotten about that," said Benny as he pressed a button. The app opened and they watched as the small red dot moved from Whitechapel and across the globe. When it came down from the sky they all had the same bewildered look on their face. In unison they asked:

"Ethan's in the North Pole?"

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Demanded Erica she stepped through the entrance the Vampire Council room and crossed her arms. The five vampires looked up from their seats and gave them all an annoyed glare. Benny and Sarah mimicked her posture and when the small girl said nothing the blonde added: "You called the three of us so speak up because if you haven't noticed the city needs some serious help."<p>

"Where is Morgan?" asked Anastasia as she leaned forward with her fingers pressed together. "I asked the four of you to come and there's only three."

"He's out of town," said Benny. After their little discovery the group had decided it best to investigate the matter later. "So you'll have to settle for us, unless you want to call Rory instead."

"No… he should remain where he is. He has an order for the annual vampire winter festival and I don't-"

"Are you serious?" Asked Sarah. She laughed. "You didn't call him because he's cooking something for your stupid festival? If you haven't noticed there are vines covering-"

"What I do is none of your concern, you'd do well to watch your tongue. I called you here to investigate another matter besides the sudden appearance of the vines. There have several sightings of a large black furred creature stalking about in the forest. In fact we've got two injured from their attempts to capture it. I want you three to investigate it."

"Dark furred creature," mumbled Benny. "Like Sasquatch or something bigger."

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking for your help. Keep the matter under wraps, now go and investigate. Dismissed."

"And why should we?" Asked Erica. "What makes us any different that your minions?"

"Simple," she gave them a wicked smile. "Should something happen to any of you I don't have to worry about replacing you."

"After everything we've done for this city?" Whispered Sarah. "That's how you're going to treat us?"

"Don't act like you've done me a favor. Whitechapel is as much your home as it is mine. Dismissed."

Once they were outside Benny placed a hand to block out the sun and examined the clock tower. Though the vines had surrounded the bell and a large amount of poinsettia had bloomed across the face of the clock, he could still make out the time. It was just about noon.

"I think it would be best if we split up," offered Benny. He turned to the girls. "You should investigate the mysterious creature and while I start looking for a way to kill the flowers and vines. We'll meet up around one, OK?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Sarah.

"It's kind of strange," whispered Erica. When neither of them responded she pointed to the tower. "For it to be noon and not have the bell ring. Normally there would be people running about but with the cold, the empty streets and the silence it just makes the city feel... hollow."

* * *

><p>It never failed that on a day off from school, school would come to the rescue. There were several reasons Benny found himself smiling, the first was the heat that was coming through the vents which helped slowly return the feeling to his limbs, and he second was the science lab. He quickly moved about picking up different sets of chemicals and tools he would need for the various tests he had planned.<p>

Rory walked in with several poinsettia and placed them on the main table. Benny nodded and gave him a grin, the moment Anastasia had told him not to bother the blonde he had no choice but too. In fact it had been Rory's rather ingenious idea to come to the school instead of the Weir household.

"I asked you to get the ones that looked the healthiest," grumbled the Spellmaster. Armed with a pair of gloves he picked up a flower with the tongs and turned it over. Upon his initial examination he noted that several small brown spots had already begun to form. "It looks like their dying."

"They were perfectly fine up until a few minutes ago."

Benny placed the poinsettia on the table and cut a small piece off. He placed it on the petri dish, removed a glove and casted a spell. He stumbled backwards against the wall and fell to the ground in pain. Instead of the usual flow of magic it felt was as though it was being forcibly ripped from his body. After a moment the sensation passed and he struggled to catch his breath.

"You okay?" asked Rory. The blonde helped him helped him stand. "What happened?"

"I... I can see how these would be lethal to magic based people like me. It's almost like it tried to pull the supernatural out of me. Prolong exposure to these can't be good for anyone. Good thinking earlier with coming here instead of my house. Who knows what would've happen if we brought this inside with all those artifacts my Grandma has."

"To be honest I'd be more scared of what your Grandma would've done to us."

"No kidding."

He called out various tools for Rory to hand him as he continued on with his research. He thought of how much easier this would've been with Ethan, after all science had always been the brunette's strong suit. He shook the thought away, he couldn't afford to think like that. His friend could be in danger and the only way to get to him was to fix the city first.

"Hey I just thought of something," said Rory.

"What?"

"Well those vines only grew outside, and no where else. They didn't break into houses or buildings they were only outside."

"Okay."

"Well these flowers were in full bloom when I brought them in here. What if they had something to do with the cold and the heat is the one thing that kills them?"

Benny stopped for a moment and then grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "Rory you're a genius!"

He ran for the teacher's desk and returned with a small blowtorch. He adjusted his safety goggles and gloves and then turned it on. Without even being near the flame but within the vicinity of the heat, the flower began to wilt.

"Heat kills them, no wonder it's been so cold. Why didn't we think of that before? Wait… When did the cold start to set in?"

Rory tapped his chin. "I'd say the day before yesterday. If I had to guess I'd say it was the night Ethan got the book."

"Then we need to hurry up and get to Ethan's house," said Benny. He began to turn off the various pieces of equipment. "Because if I'm right then that book, the cold and the vines are all related."

"Need for speed?" Asked Rory. He grabbed Benny by the shoulder and the next thing he knew they were rushing through the hallways, outside and then flying through the sky. By the time they landed in front of the Morgan household both were coated in a thin layer of frost.

"Next time warn me before you do that," stuttered Benny. He shook the ice loose and knocked on the door. When Samantha opened it he asked: "Can we come in?"

"Of course but Ethan's still not-"

"That doesn't matter. Rory get the book, and-" The blonde disappeared and he caught sight of Ross. "Just the man I needed to see."

The older man gave him a confused look. "How can I help you Benny?"

"Do you have a map of the city? With all the buildings in it and the forest line?"

"In my drawing room, if you want to follow me." He showed him into the room then motioned to the large table in the center. Together they leaned over it it and he asked: "What are you looking for exactly? Maybe I can be of some help?"

"This," he pointed a part of the forest and then moved over. "And here…."

"Does this have to do with something supernatural? I know I don't have powers but let me help in any way I can."

"This building," asked Benny. He tapped a large grey square. "What is it?"

"The power plant, why?"

Rory reappeared with two books. "Uh... I found two of them."

"That one in your left hand is a fake, give me the other." He opened it and found the pages blank. "Call Erica and Sarah now."

"Why?"

"Because the attacks, they're heading in the direction of the power plant. And whatever was in this book is out."

"What's going on?" Asked Ross.

"Right now there's only one thing keeping the vines away from the houses and buildings." He placed his finger on the power plant. "And whatever that monster is it's heading for it."

* * *

><p>An hour passed before Sarah and Erica came across any semblance of evidence. And when they did it was Sarah who found the dark tuft of hair stuck to the tree. She pulled it free and turned it over in her hand.<p>

"Well it's doesn't have a were-wolf smell to it, in fact it smells like… winter…."

"What does winter even smell like?" asked Erica as she took a whiff for herself. "Oh… I get what your saying now."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think. I'm not an expert on these things, but I'd say we're dealing with a Sasquatch like creature… maybe. Then again when you factor in everything supernatural that lists kind of grows."

Sarah sniffed the air. "I getting hints of something but the cold's making it hard. I think we're downwind of whatever it might be."

Erica nodded and her phone went off. "What?"

"Erica it's Benny. Listen the monster is heading northeast towards the power plant. You have to get there before it does."

"Why? What did you find out?"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIMES FOR QUESTIONS JUST DO WHAT I ASKED! THE ENTIRE CITY'S FUTURE IS AT STAKE!"

Erica took to the air with Sarah in tow. "We're on our way. And If you ever talk to me like that again-"

"You'll bite yeah yeah yeah. You have to make sure the plant keeps running. If the power goes down then the vines will be able to take down the houses-"

"I'm going to have to call you back," whispered Erica. Far below them a large demon like creature was trudging through the snow. "I found our monster and it's not alone."

"What does it look like? I'll see if I can find any information."

"Maybe ten feet tall, large horns, big teeth, and carries some kind of bludgeon around, and hooves for feet. It's with an old man dressed entirely in blue, long beard, and a wooden staff, gotta go."

Together the two vampires charged down.

* * *

><p>"Spirits?" whispered Ethan as he thought about his adventures over the last few years. When he couldn't quite place the name to a supernatural creature he added: "You mean like ghosts?"<p>

"Ghosts are the souls of people who've refused to move on. Spirits are the collective energy of the world fueled by belief and given shape. When something is believed in, when a story becomes a legend that single entity becomes a spirit. It can be a human, a ghost, anything. Often times they are mischievous and playful but always benevolent, and never violent. The ones in that book, they are the ones who broke the rules, they are the original Heralds of Winter."

"You said that before," mumbled Ethan trying to keep pace with the man's tale. He was no stranger to being thrown into messes like this. "Who are they and what did they do?"

"They were originally tasked with ushering in the winter and keeping the seasons balanced out. And at one time they were ones who helped create the modern Christmas, but as the years went by they were slowly forgotten, and as their power faded they became dark and cynical."

"So how did I end up with the book? I was dreaming about it and then…. I didn't even know it existed before last night."

"The book couldn't be put just anywhere, so I hid it in the most logical place- everywhere. The Claustrum contains the pure belief of winter, and when one wishes to recapture the true meaning of the season, it's supposed to allow said person to read a story from within. A story from the spirits before they turned. Seeing your city so detached from the meaning of Christmas you must have summoned it to your dreams. To think a Seer would be able to interact with it, and cause it to materialize. I never once imagined that could happen."

* * *

><p><em>"But that in and of itself is not the reason we should be afraid Ethan."<em>

Erica landed squarely on top of the beast and Sarah off to the side of the old man in blue. She watched the old man stumble backwards in shock and then raise the staff. The brunette charged at him and sent him sideways into the snowdrift. There was a flash of blue light as his spell hit a tree and turned it to solid ice. Erica gave her a wild look and her only response was:

"I hate magic."

_"They need belief to become stronger, right now the Heralds are at their weakest."_

Sarah dodged the sudden swing of the monster's club and pulled Erica to the side when it tried to skewer her on its horn. Ice spread across the ground and the two vampires jumped backwards to avoid the sudden chill.

"He's not as fast or as strong as Benny," said Sarah. "His spells are easy to dodge, and the monster isn't strong as we thought either. But something isn't right about this fight."

"Then we'll end it quick," whispered Erica as she bared her fangs. "After all they came into our town and started this."

"Wait… I don't think they want to hurt us."

"Uh yeah they do."

_"What makes them truly frightening isn't their powers."_

"We attacked first," whispered Sarah. Let me try to reason with them OK? It can't hurt, maybe there's something going on that we're just not seeing. After all Anastasia did make a note of telling us the vampires tried to capture them."

Erica retracted her fangs Sarah walked forward with her hands held up high. "On behalf of the Whitechapel Vampire Council we want to both apologize and welcome you to the city. My name is Sarah Fox and this is my friend Erica Jones."

Erica watched them carefully and waited.

"Right now our city is in a state of crisis and we ask that you please refrain from heading in the direction of the power plant. Innocent lives are at stake."

The beast and the old man shared a look. Then the creature spoke.

_"It's their ability to sway hearts. To get the innocent to truly and utterly believe in them."  
><em>

"We need your help."

* * *

><p>AN: I'll leave you with that. And I'll see you Friday for the next update. Don't forget to drop a review, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I'll do my best to answer any and all of them!


	4. The Longest Day Part II (North Pole)

A/N: The second half of this really huge chapter! Next week only has one update, and it may be the final one (dun dun dun). So keep an eye out! And thank you guys for the reviews I'm really gonna miss this sub-section when I'm done.

* * *

><p>The Last Christmas<p>

By JDWrites101

Chapter Four: The Longest Day Part II (North Pole Edition)

"Let's go," said Benny aloud. Rory looked up the blank pages of the Claustrum and watched as his friend pulled the Creature Compendium from his backpack and shoved it into Ross's hands. The man gave him a confused look and before he could speak the brunette added: "Keep looking for those monsters."

"Wait, what?" Asked Ross. He looked at Spellmaster and then to the vampire, who shrugged in confusion. "Where are you two going?"

"We're going to help. Come on Keaner we've got a city to save, hand me the Claustrum, if anything is going to help us trap those monsters then it's going to be that."

"Yessir," sang Rory happily. He tossed him the book and together they headed for the exit. If there was one thing he had learned in the past few years it was to trust his friend's instincts and if Benny thought Erica and Sarah needed help, then they needed help. When the door opened he caught wind of something unnatural in the air and rushed forward. In one smooth motion he gripped the fireplace poker, held it up high and pulled his friend backwards. The blade of the sickle clashed with the dark black metal and gave off a small spark.

Benny, unfazed by the events, narrowed his eyes and asked: "Who are you?"

The thing in front of them was clad in fur so much so that its coat fell across the entire body giving them not a single glance about what may be underneath. To Rory it appeared as nothing but shadows held together by a poorly made fur coat. The yellow eyes darted between the two and it attempted another strike.

Rory deflected it again and forced the creature backwards down the steps. "Last chance," said the blonde with a smile. "I don't want to hurt you because I really don't like hurting people and we always tend to give others the benefit of the doubt. But seeing as you tried to kill my friend," his fangs appeared. "That just doesn't sit well with me."

The monster blinked and the two clashed once more in a flurry of swings and strikes. Sparks flew if all directions, and from behind Benny called out:

"Force it backwards." Rory knocked the creature further down the path and into the air. Benny waved his hand and muttered something in Latin. The ice turned to water and the thing landed in it with a splash. He clapped his hands and the slush once more turned to ice binding their opponent to the floor. Rory rushed forward and knocked the sword sideways into a tree. He pointed the tip of the poker at the monster's throat.

Behind him he heard Benny speak. "Out of all the people to attack you picked the wrong pair. By the way nice swordsmanship Rory."

"He's right," said Rory with a malicious smile that would make even Erica shudder in fear. "Out of our entire group we have the most dangerous combination. And thank you B, to be honest I haven't been practicing lately, I think Sarah is probably better than me now." He turned back to the creature and applied some pressure to its neck. "Why don't you tell us why you just tried to murder me and my friend?"

"He wasn't trying to hurt you." The two of them turned backwards. Behind them stood two men, the first had dark black hair and was wearing a coat of similar color. The first thing that crossed Rory's mind was a dark version of Santa Claus the second was the unnatural energy. Next to him was a young man with grey hair holding a small wooden hammer, and around his waist a belt of various tools. "He was testing you. My name is Gabriel, this is the Toymaker, and you've already have the privilege of meeting the Belsnickel."

"Be careful," whispered Rory. He sniffed the air again and frowned. "He doesn't have a scent but I can sense his power and there's a lot of it."

The Toymaker snapped his fingers and several large toy soldiers appeared from various hiding places along the street. One by one they raised their guns to the duo and awaited the command to fire.

"What test?" Demanded Rory. There was no way he could get both Benny and himself away from them in time, and there was certainly no way for them to fight off each and every one of them. "What are you talking about?"

"I needed to see if you deserved the right to protect Whitechapel." Gabriel smiled. "You've passed with flying colors. All I need you to do now... is believe."

* * *

><p>"<em>It's something else,"<em> thought Ethan. He placed his arm against the window and watched as the wind outside began to pick up. The dark clouds had slowly overtaken the sun and a fresh layer of snow was beginning to fall. Everything beyond the strange barrier turned into nothing more than a white blur giving the view a strange endless feeling. Far below several groups of Elves moved about between the small houses, some stopping to work, others simply throwing snowballs back and froth. Ethan let out a sigh, even at this moment the wonder and beauty of the North Pole could do little to alleviate the fear that had taken hold of him. He thought of his friends back home and felt a chill go up his spine, he could sense the danger they were in.

"There are five of them." Ethan turned back to Nicholas. A strange cold seemed to settle across the room and even the warmth of the fire did little to keep it at bay. The smaller orbs began to flicker between images and the first displayed a monstrous creature with dark fur, long horns, a large club and a forked tongue. "Krampus the original Santa. He brought gifts to those who deserved it, and fear for the ones who misbehaved. Make no mistake, despite his animal like exterior he is one of the most well spoken beings I've ever had the privilege of speaking with."

A single shadowy figure that appeared no taller than Ethan himself. It was covered with a black fur coat that gave no hints as to what may lay underneath it. By its side a single sickle lay. "The Belsnickel, the Herald that kept check on the children of the world. It governed and created the modern rules of the holiday, and often sought out the ones who needed belief the most. Swift, agile, graceful and violent."

The orb behind them displayed the image of an young man with a wooden hammer. "The Toymaker, a Spellmaster who designed gifts for children. His legacy spread far and wide, giving him a life beyond his natural one, a human given the powers of a spirit. The Celestial Hammer he wields has the ability to create material from nothingness."

Now a man dressed entirely in white with a beard that fell far beyond the picture the orb displayed. He clutched a large brown cane and looked older than time itself. "And Jack Frost, whose legend should precede him. The longer he is free the younger and more powerful he becomes."

"You said five spirits," whispered Ethan as he looked between the orbs. He felt fear radiate from Nicolas and shuddered. These were the founders of winter, and though they were only pictures he could sense the energy coming from them. This was on a whole different level than what he and his friend were used to. "That was only four."

Nicholas sighed, and the center globe replaced the image of the Claustrum with a large crisp picture of a young man with dark black hair. "The fifth Herald is my twin brother, Gabriel Claus. He was the one who corrupted the others, and convinced them the world was no longer in need of the Heralds of Winter. I don't know what his plan was beyond taking the holiday for himself but that's what frightens me. I fear it may have involved Mother Nature or worse Father Time."

"I've seen him before," mumbled Ethan as he recalled the day the book had appeared. "He was in the city, he called out to me and told me that Christmas had become a mockery of what it was before. I don't understand what these Heralds have to-"

The room went dark as both the fire and lights went out. The orbs turned black, and Ethan felt the room shake around him. Outside something shattered with the force of several explosions. He rushed to the window with Nicholas in enough time to watch the snowstorm rush forward. The small town vanished and a large chunk of ice slammed against the glass with resounding force.

"What's happening?" Asked Ethan. The room jolted once more and was still. In the distance he could hear alarms blaring. "What's going on?"

"The Heralds have finally made their move," said Nicholas. He ran for the computer and when he bean to type his hands gave off a bright yellow glow. "I'll try to pull a live feed from Whitechapel with my magic. Give me just a moment..."

The small orbs gave off sparks before falling to the ground. The center sphere flickered to life and began to shuffle through pictures. Around them the lights began to explode and Nicholas let out a sharp hiss of pain as he continued to type.

"What… what happened to my city?" Asked Ethan as the large orb image flashed through the various areas of Whitechapel. Every building, every street, every bit of the home he had come to know and love was overrun with large green vines and dark red poinsettia. Before he could add any comments the doors burst open and several Elves clad in a thin golden armor charged forward with guns drawn.

"Who are you and how did you get past our security?" Demanded the Elf at the lead. His golden green eyes shifted between them and he leveled the gun with Ethan's head. "Step away from Mr. Claus. Now!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Stammered Ethan as he held his hands up. He took a step backwards and the Elf cocked the gun. "I was invited in! I swear!"

"Blixen stand down," commanded Nicholas. He stood between Ethan and his guards. The red coat seemed to billow in the darkness and his voice echoed around the room with unnatural force. "I brought him here, he is our guest and on my order you will stand down or face the consequences."

"Understood sir." Blixen returned his gun to his holster and held up a fist. The other Elves repeated his action and in unison they saluted. He then turned once more to Ethan and squinted. "Who are you?"

"This is Ethan Morgan and as I said he is my guest," said Nicholas. He motioned to the group. "Ethan I would like you to meet my elite task force, the Icicle Guard. They are trained in the art of defense and attack, and run the police force for the entirety of the North Pole itself. This is Blixen he's in charge of the group and my second in command."

"Why?" Asked Ethan unable to keep his curiosity in check. The lights came back on and he was reward his first in detail look at Blixen. He was the same height with dark brown hair, golden green eyes, and a dark rather judgmental expression. For a moment he thought of Anastasia and shook the thought away when he noticed the sword at the Elf's hip. He could tell this one wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty. "Why do you need a police force?"

Blixen looked at him and shook his head in disgust. "You have seen the supernatural, you know what people are capable of and how spiteful they can be. It is my duty to keep those who would do harm to Mr. Claus or the holiday away. In addition we are here to help when someone like you make a mess."

Ethan felt at a loss for words. It was true that he had freed the Heralds, but were they're people out there who would really want to hurt Santa or try and stop the holiday? It was eventually Nicholas who broke the silence. "This is as much my fault as his. I should've known that the book would eventually make its ways into the material world."

"Yes sir." He saluted. "The barrier has fallen but citizens have been relocated to the inner sanctum. The Icicles have been instructed not to leave your side until the crisis at hand has been solved. Furthermore we have switched to reserve energy until the regular flow of magic returns."

"Regular flow of magic?" Asked Ethan. The Icicle Guard turned their heads and Nicholas looked down in shame. Something at the back of his mind was bothering him, and he had learned long ago to follow his intuition. "My home is danger I think I deserve the right to know what exactly is going on."

Nicholas nodded. "I was a Spellmaster in a past life. I couldn't afford the Claustrum falling into the wrong hands and I certainly never meant for it to be opened in the material world. Can you tell me how it happened?"

"The book... it didn't open right away. It opened when… when the clock tower began to ring."

Blixen spoke: "Of course." Ethan caught the sideways glance the Elf gave Nicholas. "The Heralds must have been waiting for the right moment to strike. The clock's bell would serve as the perfect beacon."

"But why attack Whitechapel? What do they have to gain there? What does that have to do with your magic?"

Claus rubbed his face. "Like me Gabriel is a powerful Spellmaster. He is a master of black magic and has the loyalty of the Heralds, which means he now has the ability to change the very course of winter. We need to stop him before he has a chance to stop Christmas."

"How can they stop Christmas? It's a holiday, an idea, a belief, you can't just stop it and what does Whitechapel have to do with all of it? Stop dancing around the answers and tell me!"

Blixen reached for the saber at his side. "Watch your tongue when you speak with Mr. Claus."

Nicholas crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "It's fine, he has a right to know. My brother and I were born in Whitechapel, which means our powers are solely linked to the belief of the city. He just has to tip the scales of magic and everything I've worked to create will cease to exist. With the five heralds released into what can only be described as the epicenter of my abilities you can see the danger it posses."

"Then the poinsettia were to poison your magic," said Ethan. Several things clicked into place. "Teleport me back and let's fix it! You said earlier they can sway the hearts of the innocent, and if they're loose in my city then my friends and family are-"

"The teleport is down," said Donner. "As is the Eternity Clock. You're going to have to wait until preparations are complete with the sleigh before you can leave."

"Reindeer are being prepped for flight as we speak," said Vixen. "With the magic being tainted we've resorted to emergency protocols, expect the leave within the hour."

* * *

><p>"<em>I've got a choice to make<em>," thought Benny. He watched as his breath rose into the air and examined the machine in front of him. After a moment of internal debate he turned back to his friends and then looked past them. He could see the bright yellow lights of the city, could see his own home and felt his heart race. He looked at the five spirits, or as they called themselves the Heralds of Winter. Could they trust them? Was this really the right choice to make? "Is this… is this the only way to save Whitechapel and protect everyone?"

"They asked us for help," said Sarah. Her eyes flashed blue for a moment and Benny shook his head in confusion. She scooped up some snow and shaped it into a snowball. "Remember when you told me this is as much my home as yours? Well our home is now in danger, and there's nothing else we can do but fight to keep it safe."

Krampus stepped forward. "We would not ask you to do something unless you were comfortable with it. As of now there is no other option save the one in front of us, but if you do not trust it... we would understand."

"We made a promise," whispered Rory. His eyes flashed, and the Belsnickel nodded. "No matter how bad it gets we'll fight to set things right."

"He's right," said Erica. Her eyes rapidly changed color and Benny rubbed his face. Was he seeing things or was something happening with his friends? "There's too much at stake for us not a decision. The other day we made the choice to open the book, it's time for us to make the same choice again."

The Toymaker nodded and twirled his hammer before pointing at the clock tower. It was getting late and if they wanted to put their plan into action then it needed to happen now. Benny looked at Jack Frost, who nodded, and then placed a hand on the lever. Could he really put the city in danger to protect it? What would Ethan do? He shook his head; he couldn't always rely on his friend for answers, especially with him leaving for school soon. He thought of the calculations he had done with his Grandma and closed his eyes. There were one thousand two hundred and seventy eight people in Whitechapel. One thousand two hundred and seventy eight people that needed protection, all of which could pay the ultimate price if he was wrong. Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered:

"You know what needs to be done. Take a leap of faith."

Though Benny couldn't see it he could feel the strange energy fall over his eyes.

"I believe in you." Without a second thought he pulled down the lever with all his might. There was a click and in the distance Whitechapel's lights began to go out one by one. With no heat to keep them at bay the vines would expand into the buildings. Together both groups turned to watch as the darkness fell over their city. Time was now of the essence and there was work to be done.

* * *

><p>A woman in a red dress with dark white hair walked in with a clipboard in one hand and a small device in the other. She passed by the Elves, Nicholas and Ethan without giving them a second thought and strolled over to the computer. When she looked up it was with a darkened expression.<p>

"More than seventy percent of the elf drones have shut down," whispered the woman. She began to type away and as she did several graphs appeared in the center orb. "The power is also failing on the farthest points of the city, and the Eternity Clock has gone dark, if things stay as they are we won't be able to deliver the gifts this Christmas Eve."

"We are well aware of the situation Mrs. Claus," said Blixen. She looked up and he gave her a salute. "The Claustrum was removed from its seal so the excess power is gone as well. Not only that but Whitechapel is overrun with poinsettia vines and we have officially shifted over to reserve power."

"Excess power? Drones?" Asked Ethan before he could stop himself. The woman turned to him and he felt her cool blue eyes fall on his brown. It was as if she was passing some form of judgment. "Sorry, my name is Ethan Morgan."

"Kara," said the woman. "Kara Claus, in addition to being his wife, I also manage the more technical things around here. We were using the power of the Heralds to keep the North Pole running. Further more the drone elves in the North Pole aren't real. They're wooden puppets assigned to a child at birth. As the child grows older so does their belief, and the stronger it is the more power the elf has to create a perfect gift each year."

"You see it was much easier to use magic to create the gifts," said Nicholas with a smile. "Unfortunately once they stop believing in me the elf will go dark. We keep them around just in case, but once the power goes out of them... it normally stays out."

"And right now with my husband's magic at an all time low and without the excess energy from the Claustrum I'm afraid we've had to put a halt and the entire production of toys."

"You've been using them as a battery," whispered Ethan. The statement felt… wrong. He wasn't sure why but the idea of using imprisoned spirits, no matter how bad they may be, seemed off. It didn't feel like something Saint Nick would do. "And you harnessed their powers to help keep Christmas going?"

Nicholas looked down in shame. "I didn't want to but without their help I had no choice. They chose not only to abandon Christmas but to let down the children of the world. I was alone and I couldn't let that happen... I admit it was the wrong thing but it needed to be done."

Ethan said nothing. Blixen placed a hand to his earpiece and then moved forward. "Preparations are complete. We're ready to leave for Whitechapel when you are sir."

* * *

><p>The sense of wonder returned when Ethan followed the small group through the large take-off strip. It was tinted in golden colors and was easily a dozen miles long. At their end the sleigh was being scanned by over several Elves while the reindeer pawed at the ground awaiting their flight.<p>

"We're several miles underneath the ground," said Nicholas. He walked alongside his wife and pointed at the far end. "In order to get maximum lift off we've adjusted the trajectory and factored in the storm above. I'm not going to lie the with snow storm its going to be a difficult ride." After a pause he asked: "Are you alright?"

Ethan looked up and then shook his head. "I don't like the idea of the Heralds being used as batteries. I know they've done horrible things in the past, but have you tried talking to them? Maybe they've changed or there's another way."

"A snowball will not change its shape with the temperature," said Blixen. "Instead it will melt once the cold is gone. The same way the Heralds could not adapt to the ever-changing world around them. Nature is nature and there is little to nothing we can do about it."

"Ethan." Nicholas held out his hand and a small snow globe appeared. He handed it to the Seer. "Shake it and tell me what you see."

Ethan gave it a gentle rock. The snow fell on the small North Pole, and the in an instant it transformed into Whitechapel. The snow continued to fall until there was nothing left but a vast whiteness. "I see snow, nothing but snow."

"Do you know what I enjoy most about snow globes?"

"No."

"They contain the beauty of something within. They take something that can't be captured and capture it. If we allow the Heralds to run free then both your home and mine will be destroyed. Snow will fall, forever. This could very well be the last Christmas, and who knows what Gabriel will do to Whitechapel in order to keep the belief in him alive. I needed their powers to keep the holiday as it was. Can you understand that I did this not for myself but for the world?"

Ethan shook the globe again and watched as the city returned. He saw five small figures each one representing him and his friends. The snow fell around them, and he nodded. "I know what you mean. I made a mistake in setting the Winter Heralds free, but I swear to you I'll do everything I can to stop them and save Christmas, you have my word. All I ask if that you find another way to power the North Pole that doesn't include the Heralds."

"Fair enough." Nicholas ruffled his hair. And a few snowflakes fell around him. "Sorry you had some flakes stuck in your hair from the walk down here. Blixen, Comet, Dancer you will accompany Ethan and I to the city."

"Yes sir!" They saluted.

Kara approached and Nicholas gave her a quick kiss. "Stay here and keep the Pole running. Do what you can to get the drones back online. I know what your going to say and I don't have need for your talents this time."

"Fair enough." They kissed again and she took a step back. Nicholas turned once more to the small group that was to travel with him.

"Christmas is about to face it's darkest hour. The Heralds are not to be taken lightly. They are powerful foes and will stop at nothing to prevent us from returning them to the Claustrum. They will fight hard, and they will do it without mercy. I ask you not to kill them, they are misguided but I believe they can be helped."

Ethan nodded and the Elves saluted. "Sir yes sir!"

"Then let's go. We have a holiday to save."

* * *

><p>Benny looked up from the snow globe in his hands to the clouded skies above. The snowfall had lightened and in it's place the solid cold had settled in. He didn't know how much time was left before they would arrive but he knew it couldn't be much longer. Far below Whitechapel remained in the darkness they had forced upon it and the vines as he had predicted had grown even faster and wilder than before.<p>

"Are you ready Benny?" Gabriel joined him on the edge of the cliff. The man crossed his arms and turned to the skies. For a moment neither of them said a thing. When the wind began to rise he added: "They're almost here."

"What happens after everything is done?" Asked Benny. He held out the globe and felt his pulse quicken when it vanished. "It's in a safe place, right?"

"Have faith in me." Gabriel took a step off the cliff. Dark clouds gathered underneath his feet, and he held out his hand towards the Spellmaster. "Let us greet my dear brother."

* * *

><p>Even with the orange goggles securely pressed against his eyes Ethan couldn't help but squint as the sleigh rushed through the rapidly falling snow. He shivered, and tightened his coat against the cold. He had never imagined, even in his wildest dreams, sitting alongside Santa Claus as they flew high in the sky in his bright red and white sleigh. Above the stars blurred as Nicholas gave the reigns a sharp tug and the reindeer let out a cry in response.<p>

Ethan let out a sigh, as much as he wanted to enjoy the sight around him he couldn't. This wasn't the way he wanted to spend his December. He wanted to be at home with his friends and family. He thought of making s'mores with Benny, sitting by the fireplace with Sarah, riding his motorcycle through the frost covered streets of Whitechapel while searching for the perfect gifts. The illusion broke when Nicholas began to speak.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

Blixen and the Elves answered first. "Yes sir."

"I remember," called Ethan above the howl of the snow and the cries of the reindeer. "You need me to find the Claustrum, and then place it on the Caller in the Vampire Council room. It should broadcast the seal all over the city trapping the Heralds, and refreshing your powers."

"Right," said Nicholas as he pulled tightly on the reins. His face darkened. "And if everything else fails and you find the tide turns against us then use the poinsettia to-"

The sleigh suddenly bucked forward and Ethan grasped onto the railing. Comet, Donner and Blixen manged to retain their stature and each drew their guns in one hand and swords in the other. Through the falling flakes of snow he caught sight of thick black smoke.

"What's that?" Asked Ethan as he felt the sleigh dive forward to avoid another strike. He felt his powers activate and then stop. "What's going on?"

"It's my brother," whispered Nicholas as he held out a hand and summoned a ruby sword. The sleigh bucked again as another strike came from below and in one fluid motion he pointed it at the darkness. There was a flash of bright red light and the smoke separated only to reform, this time with Gabriel riding atop.

"You're making a mistake," called the dark haired man. His voice echoed around them. "Your time is over, just give in."

"I stopped you before, and I can stop you again!" Responded Nicholas as he fired off another beam of light. From the dark cloud Benny emerged and deflected the blast. Ethan felt his eyes burn again and he stumbled backwards. The Spellmaster summoned several fireballs and forced them across the sky. The Elves moved forward and sliced through the spells with precise slices. "What are-"

"Benny," whispered Ethan as he clutched his head. The vision came so sudden, and so fast only to fizzle out. It was an entirely new feeling that quickly died away. It was as if his power was being repressed and then summoned by an unknown source. "Don't hurt him."

Ethan watched as Benny raised both hands, and summoned a fireball larger than the sleigh. In the dim glow of the unnatural fire, and through the snow he could see the strange dark blue that filled his friends eyes.

Blixen stepped forward and pointed the gun at not only the Herald but Benny as well. Ethan knew what was about to happen and threw his entire weight forward. The gun went off into the darkness of the night and the Elf turned to him.

"What the hell were you doing? I had my shot!"

"You were going to shoot Benny!" Screamed Ethan. "We agreed not to use lethal force."

"What happens next is of your own doing." Gabriel pulled Benny into the cloud and the two of them vanished into the darkness as it surged forward. "I am truly sorry Nicholas, but you've left me no choice."

Ethan turned to look ahead and felt his heart stop. A huge dome of snow was currently circling around the city of Whitechapel. He looked back over his shoulder at the large hand of darkness as it began to bear down on them.

"We're going to crash," said Nicholas. He swung his sword against the reins. It snapped, and the reindeer, once free headed for higher ground. Ethan felt the strange sensation of free falling as the sleigh suddenly barreled straight down towards the spiraling dome. He felt the man wrap his arm around him before fastening his other to the rail. The Elves sheathed their swords, grabbed onto the seats and closed their eyes. Nicholas whispered: "This is going to hurt."

The sleigh hit the dome and began to spin as it twirled lost in the powerful current.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is intense. Won't spoil it for you though, take care and don't forget to leave a review. See you next week!


	5. Home Coming

A/N: Right into this one. Don't forget to drop a review, and read the A/N at the bottom.

* * *

><p>The Last Christmas<p>

By JDWrites101

Chapter Five: Home Coming  
><span>

"_Can you honestly tell me that Christmas is as beautiful to you now as it was when you were a child?" _

The thought if it could be called that roused Ethan from his state of semi consciousness. When he opened his eyes he was no longer twirling around in the sleigh but laying in one of the few open fields partially sunken into the snow. Off to the side lay the sleigh and several large vines but beyond that he couldn't see much more. His eyelids felt heavy and his body ached from the crash. He felt someone place a hand on his head and heard a familiar voice whisper:

"Easy Ethan." It sounded like Benny but he knew that couldn't be true. After all it had been his friend that had tried moments ago, was it moments, to crash the sleigh he was riding in. A few flakes fell from his hair and he felt his powers flare up and again stop. Nicholas came into view. "Stay still for just a bit longer. I'm trying to heal your wounds."

A few seconds passed and he felt a strange lightness overcome him. The pain quickly subsided and a powerful warmth blossomed in his stomach. He slowly tested his limps then sat up. On the far side of the field stood the Elves with their swords drawn and in front of the group two of the five Heralds.

"Krampus and the Toymaker," whispered Nicholas. The monster glared at them and made no other motion. Next to him the Toymaker twirled the hammer around in his hand and narrowed his eyes. At once several large nutcrackers appeared each one wielding a silver sword and a large rile strung across their backs.

Ethan felt his eyes flash and blinked at the sudden rush. When the random power surge subsided he looked up and pleaded: "Please, I just want to help you."

"I refuse to go into that book once more," said Krampus. He lifted his club up and pointed it at them. "I refuse to be another cog in the machine that Christmas has become. Tell me Ethan where is the beauty in this holiday? You've seen it; you summoned us to your dreams. Tell us the what the true meaning of Christmas is to this city, how does Whitechapel see the holiday? How do you see the holiday?"

"Do not listen to the devil's lies," said Blixen. He took his stance and held out his sword. "Unlike the last time I will have that silver tongue of yours before the night is over. Of that you can be certain."

"Your wrath is a sin equaled only by your vanity. Though it would be rude if I did not admit I have eagerly awaited this rematch as well."

Comet and Dancer rushed to their leader's his side. The Toymaker backed into the forest and in his place several large toy soldiers marched forward. From the skies two figures landed in front of Krampus with supernatural ease. Ethan felt another twinge at his eyes as both Erica and Rory smiled and bared their fangs. Nicholas placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled his backwards.

"Come Ethan, we must get to the Claustrum. Icicles, the Heralds must be kept alive and if you hurt a single citizen it will be the end of you. Do I need to say anything else?"

"No sir," said the three Elves in unison. Ethan approached Blixen. The Elf gave him a sharp glare and in response the Seer leaned in and whispered:

"If you so much as hurt any of my friends I will personally kill you."

Blixen gave him a smile. "You are not as weak as you would seem. Sir we could use some support while you are gone if you do not mind of course."

Nicholas placed a hand on the snow and his shadow rushed forward. Nine black reindeer rose from the ground dripping in darkness with glowing red eyes and sharp pointed antlers. They charged and the Elves rushed forward. Blixen stopped Krampus's club with his blade only to be knocked aside by Rory. Donner chanted an incantation and wind reduced several of the toy warriors to dust.

"Go," screamed Comet. He moved his hand around in a complex motion and as he did fire flew forth in the form of a large dragon. "Don't worry about us. We're skilled in the art of combat and magic, we can handle ourselves."

Ethan and Nicholas ran through the forest and stopped when they found themselves standing at one of Whitechapel's outer streets. Ethan stumbled to his knees and stifled a cry when he took in his first real sight of the city. The large thick vines, the destroyed windows, doors hanging off their hinges, some of the buildings even appeared to have almost been crushed underneath the weight monstrous plant. Decorations hung lazily in the air, and in the distance he saw several crushed bits of what made up Christmas in Whitechapel. The streets were empty, there was no snow falling around them, everything was eerily still. If he had one word to describe his city it was would be silent.

"_Has it faded as you've grown older? Have you dismissed this passing of emotion as simply becoming an adult?"_

"What's going on?" Asked Ethan. He jumped to his feet and grabbed Nicholas by the coat. "Where is everyone? Why are they using my friends? Why are my powers going insane?"

"I don't know where everyone is," said Nicholas. He looked around and waved a hand. When nothing happened he crossed his arms. "I can't sense them or my brother. As for your Seer ability and telepathy I'd wager is has to do with the sudden influx in power in this city. I don't think I need to tell you how extremely broken things are both physically and spiritually right now. Beyond that I can't say more, as for your friends you should steel your heart the night is still young."

There was a flash and in the moment Nicholas summoned his ruby blade and blocked the strike from the scythe. The Belsnickel twirled around and the duo exchanged a series of blows while moving further and further down the street. "Go! I'll hold this one at bay, once I'm done I'll track you with my magic."

Ethan ran with all his might. As much as he wished to fight by Nicholas's side he couldn't. The Heralds were far too strong for liking, and the longer they remained out the more powerful they became. He jumped over a vine and turned down the street and kept the pace for several more blocks. He ran for his house, struggled for a moment with his door and then with all his might he kicked it open. Once inside he heard the sounds of swords clashing. He peered outside and watched as Nicholas kicked the monster backwards only to be thrown forwards by a blast of ice.

"Jack Frost," hissed the Seer. He turned away from the window and went through the rooms. Time was of the essence. Once he found both Claustrums he headed upstairs for his backpack and weapons. He stopped when he caught sight of the vine that had surged through the window and into his room. It was strange to see the partially attached glass, and even strangee to see underneath it within the debris several pictures of friends and family.

Ethan picked up the photo he had taken with Benny during their graduation. He felt a strange sadness overwhelm him and in attempt to distance his mind he picked up another photo. This one had both his sister and parents in it, all of them stood around a table as he held up his diploma. Where was his family? Were they okay? Had something befallen them during all this madness? What would happened when he would no longer be here to protect them? Perhaps this was just an example of the danger he would put everyone in when he left for college. The floor creaked behind him, and he clenched his fists. He looked up at the shattered pane, and saw his own reflection but nothing else behind him. He activated his telepathy and took in a deep breath.

"Sarah," whispered Ethan when he turned. Standing there was the brunette vampire with dark blue eyes and her fangs bared. He felt his own eyes burn and quickly blinked it away. He was going to need his powers under his own control if he wanted to put up a fair fight. "I don't want to hurt you."

She said nothing and charged forward. His vision activated and fell in tandem with his telepathy. At once he saw Sarah's movement before she could perform them and in his mind he saw every single one of her attempted strikes. He dove for his bed and rolled across the top easily dodging the attack.

"I'm sorry, but rule two." When she turned he reached for the hiding spot next to his bed and produced a wooden stake. The future flashed before him and he tossed it with a frown_. Sarah would catch it, and then he would uncap the vial of holy water and douse her with it. She would be incapacitated, her cellphone would fall out from her jacket pocket and it would be up to him to incapacitate her._

The next minute followed Ethan's telepathy vision to a tee. As Sarah hissed in pain and he kicked her backwards with all his might. She went through the remainder of the window and into the bushes below. He picked her phone up from the ground, quickly ran through the apps and nodded. The ant-evil Benny app, he stuffed it into his backpack alongside the Claustrums and opened his cabinet. He found the box that Benny's Grandmother had given him, and then pulled out the three artifacts within. His anti-magic dagger, and the two pure steel brass knuckles. He slid the blade into his belt and the knuckles into his pockets. One last glance around confirmed there was nothing left for him and he darted outside.

"_You refuse to see the way the world has slowly withered away the true nature of Christmas. Or perhaps there is a truth even you have yet to realize."_

Once free of his house he caught Nicholas in enough time to watch as he casted a spell that forced both the Belsnickel and Jack Frost further down the street. The barrier kept them in place and Claus muttered another spell. The vines surged forward and wrapped around the Belsnickel. Frost dodged the sudden binding and vanished further down the block and eventually out of sight.

"I thought poinsettia couldn't be affected by white magic?" Asked Ethan. He felt a chill go up his spine when the answered dawned on him. "Was that dark magic?"

"Unfortunately it was, drastic times call for some rather drastic measures." Nicholas began to pant and then let his sword vanish. "This would've been all the more easier with my wife around. I haven't had to use this much of my own magic for centuries. Do you have the book?"

"I do," he patted his backpack. "We need to get to the Caller."

Nicholas nodded and together they headed for Main Street. Ethan stopped when he noticed something from the corner of his eye and activated his powers. He dodged the wooden staff, slid his hand into his pocket and pulled it free with the brass knuckles attached. In one motion he struck the Herald and smiled when Jack Frost stumbled backwards in shock and pain.

"Behind us," called Nicholas. Several Toy soldiers emerged from the buildings around them. They pointed the guns and began to fire. "Don't let them hit you! These bullets are like our own, they've been laced with poinsettia."

Ethan dodged the bullets and moved around the strikes from Frost. He felt his eyes burn as the foreign power began to pull at him once more then all at once it stopped. He smiled when the Herald took a step back panting. "Your gonna have to move faster, I've been dodging Benny's messed up spells for years. You've got nothing on him."

Jack turned bright blue and let his staff vanish. He held out both his hands and a powerful wind rushed forward. Ethan pulled put his dagger and held it up. The attack split down the middle and the brunette puffed out his chest in pride. Jack Frost made another motion but was stopped by Nicholas's fireball. The teenager tried to get up and was then trapped within the window behind them.

Ethan watched as Claus cut down the last of the soldiers and motioned for him to follow. "Come on we've got to get to the Caller. These spells won't keep the Heralds at bay for long. What was that technique you were using?"

"You're going the wrong way," said Ethan. He sheathed his blade and pointed sideways. "This way. That road takes you to the clock tower. And I learned how to use my telepathy and visions at once. It lets me see how people are going to attack and gives me a chance to react. Combined with these silver knuckles I can put up a pretty good fight. The only problem is that I need to be a direct part of it and predicting magic is impossible."

"Fascinating." He turned looked in the direction the brunette pointed. His eyes narrowed for a moment and then he gave off a laugh. "Things have… changed since the last time I've been here."

Together they headed down the street. Once they neared the Vampire Council Ethan felt a shudder go up his spine and moved to the side. The Belsnickel jumped down once again from the tree and Nicholas blocked its blade. The duo skidded across the ground and stared each other down.

"Go," demanded Nicholas. He was forced backwards and let out a groan of pain. "This one is beyond your powers of sight."

Ethan ran across the courtyard and stopped at the door. The vines had grown all around it and were keeping whatever was within inside and everything else out. He plunged his dagger into the vines. Nothing happened, it couldn't even break the skin. He thought for a moment and then whispered:

"Rule one." He produced his lighter and flicked it. The flames danced wildly and he held it up to the vines. At once they wilted and he watched with delight as they fell away from the door and into a brown pile of mush. "Here we go."

Ethan pushed the door open and stepped through. Benny stood in the middle of the aisle and further behind him seated in Anastasia's seat was Gabriel. His eyes burned once, he sneered and whispered. "You."

"Welcome," said the dark haired Claus. He got up from his seat and stepped forward with a smile. Ethan felt his blood chill, it was the exact opposite of Nicholas. "I'm sorry that we forced your presence here in the city. I didn't want things to unfold this way but there is so much I need to tell you."

"Where is everyone?" Demanded Ethan. He slipped on his silver knuckles and held them up. "What did you do to my friends? Where is my family?"

A snow globe appeared in Gabriel's hand. "They are in a place where I can keep them safe, where they can see what Christmas is supposed to be. As for your friends I've done nothing wrong. They chose to believe in the truth, to believe in me."

"Enough." They turned. Nicholas strolled in with the Belsnickel strung over his shoulder. He tossed the creature to the side and Ethan caught a hint of the grey monstrosity underneath the coat. The white haired man held up his ruby sword and pointed it at his brother. "When will you finally give up on this obsession of yours?"

Gabriel held out his hand and a large onyx axe appeared. It was attached to his arm by a thick black chain and he gave it a twirl. The globe in his free hand vanished. "Brother, here we are again. Once more at home, and once more at each others throats. I thought in the centuries since you'd trapped me you would've repented. Instead you allowed this misguided belief to taint you even further."

Nicholas charged forward and Gabriel did the same. Benny dove to the side and began to fire off several fireballs. Ethan dodged each one and pulled out Sarah's phone. He clicked the app and then rolled to the side when the chairs exploded. He got to his feet, activated the device and watch as the white orb surged forward. It struck Benny in the chest and nothing happened.

"It… didn't work…" whispered Ethan. That wasn't possible he had used it several times before, there was no way it couldn't work. Off to the side he heard the two brothers fighting and dived sideways to avoid the flash of light. His eyes burned again and Gabriel's axe sword high through the air and destroyed several of the rafters. He saw where they would crash and stepped around the debris. He was going to need to find a way to incapacitate his friend. "Think, think, think!"

There was a flash of red light as Nicholas attempted to blast his brother with his energy attack. Ethan cut through Benny's attack with his dagger and then stopped short of punching him. His friend took advantage of this and felt his body thrown backwards with resounding force. When he collided with the self he stifled a groan and pulled out the holy water. It might not work the same way as it did with Sarah but surely it could buy him a moment or two. Benny ran for him and he threw the water into the brunette's eyes.

His friend cried out in shock and Ethan tackled him with as much energy as possible and slammed his backwards into Anastasia's desk. They tumbled over it and Benny summoned a fireball in his hands. At once the future opened up to him. _Benny would swing wide and he dodge it. He couldn't see what would happen with the spell but he could sense cold. _The vision shattered and Benny swung wide.

Ethan rolled over and dodged the attack. He watched in horror as the fireball expanded and turned bright blue. At once he knew what his friend was planing, he was going to freeze them both here without any hope for escape. The room flashed before him and in that single instant he threw the dagger straight up with as much force as possible. It struck the chain of the chandelier and went right through it.

With nothing to hold it up the chandelier came crashing down around them. It collided with the expanding orb and exploded in a flurry of ice, glass and metal. Ethan felt his body pushed backwards and when he opened his eyes it was to the sight of his friend. On the other side of the raised platform lay Benny covered in blood with his entire right side encrusted in ice. The brunette glared at him and held out his left hand.

Ethan felt the wind go out from his lungs and struggled to catch his breath. Bit by bit the world began to go dark and he loosed the brass knuckles on his right hand. _He saw the globe, saw himself throwing his knuckles, heard the crack. _With the last of his strength he threw it at the globe on the highest self. It hit its mark and the orb fell free from its place. With a sickening crack it landed on Benny's head and the boy went slack. Feeling sick with everything that just happened Ethan backed away in disgust with himself. Seeing it once was terrible, but experiencing it twice with his telepathy and visions left a nasty after taste in his mouth.

"No more," thought Ethan. He pulled the book from his backpack and limped for the Caller. Gabriel cried out and a black dome appeared around it. The darkness swirled for a moment and Nicholas knocked the axe from his brother with a single swing. He forced the man down and held the sword at his throat.

"I cannot allow you to trap us," called out the fallen Claus. He snapped his fingers and sent Nicholas backwards with a surge of darkness. He rose and called out: "There is so much you don't understand about us, about him. As long as I live that spell cannot and will not be broken."

"Then you've left me no choice." Nicholas plunged his sword into a vine and then pulled it free. It was dripped with green ooze and he charged forward. Gabriel did nothing and simply held out his arms as his brother charged.

Ethan felt his world slow as Nicholas drove his sword through the Herald's chest. It seemed to explode out from Gabriel's back and the man fell forward with a look of content on his face. The black dome broke and Ethan let the book fall to the ground as he ran for Claus brothers.

The ruby sword vanished and Nicholas shook his head in disgust. "You know that this isn't what I wanted, what any of us wanted. You left me no choice. The children of the world will not go without Christmas. You will not deny them the belief they have so worked so hard for."

Gabriel said nothing and Nicholas went to pick up the Claustrum. The black haired man motioned for Ethan to lean forward and whispered:

"_I needed you need to see the truth within the lies. This… it's… far from over…. Christmas... needs to be... saved."_

"Ethan," whispered Nicholas. He waved his hand over the Caller and then touched his fingers. "It seems only you can activate the Caller. There's an enchantment on this from your friend. Once you whisper the spell I told you everything will go back to normal."

Ethan took the book when it was handed to him and once more looked at the dead body of Gabriel. He placed the book onto of the device and felt the books strange energy wash over him. He took in a deep breath and uttered the spell. There was a flash of white.

* * *

><p>"Well then," said Nicholas. He crossed his arms and approached his sleigh. The reindeer had been reattached, and gave off cry of discontent as they pawed at the snow-covered ground ready to be off. To the side the Elves stood awaiting their orders, each one with their arms behind their backs, and weapons attached to their belts. For the moment everything seemed to be once more in its his place. "I'd best be going."<p>

"What about my friends, family and the citizens?" Asked Ethan. Already he could feel the cold weakening around him, but he needed to hear it for himself. He wanted to be sure that for now Whitechapel was safe. "They'll be OK, right? There are no more Heralds or hidden plans or anything like that?"

"Everyone should wake up within the hour and the vines will fade without Frost and Gabriel's magic to sustain the cold snap. Everyone's memories during the possession will be gone, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem. As for your powers they'll eventually return to normal when the natural flow of magic returns. This has been one of the most stressful years of my life say the least, and I've still got a couple weeks before Christmas. The Claustrum if you would."

Ethan nodded and produced the book from his backpack. He hesitated for a moment and then asked: "You promise you'll look for another way to power the North Pole and Christmas?"

Nicholas nodded. "Of course, but for now I need to make the Claustrum is safe and as far away from Whitechapel as possible."

He handed off the book. "Before you go I think I dropped my cellphone in the sleigh during the crash."

"By all means then, go and get it."

Ethan rummaged through the sleigh and when he sure no one was watching he slid his phone between the seats and looked up with a frown. "I guess it must've fallen when we hit the dome of snow. I'll have to go searching tomorrow when things have settled down."

"Thank you Ethan Morgan," said Nicholas. He extended his hand. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"Any time," said Ethan. He jumped down and shook the man's hand. "Thank you for helping me get my city back. I'm sorry about your brother."

"He was a man tormented by a world he thought existed but did not, at least he he can finally rest. Perhaps now the Heralds will have change of heart perhaps the holiday will change for the better."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You saved Christmas Ethan."

Ethan nodded: "I believe in you."

Nicholas ruffled his hair and several snowflakes fell off. The Elves gave him a salute then entered the sleigh. With one final nod the man in red followed after then and summoned a whip. He gave it a sharp crack and at once the reindeer charged forward. They took to the skies above and before they vanished he gave a heartfelt shout of:

"See you on Christmas Eve!"

When Ethan was sure it was gone they were gone he looked down at the ground and squatted. A quick examination confirmed what he had feared. With he heavy heart it got up, turned his back on the field and headed for his house. His family and friends were going to be waiting, and there still so much he had to before Christmas.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that was all wrapped up in a tight little bow wasn't it. But then you have to ask yourself 'Does JDWrites101 really just wrap things up so sweet and perfect?' Well you'll just have to wait and see, don't forget to drop a review to let me know what you think and tell me how I'm doing.

On a side note I may be working on another project but I'm not sure how I feel about it as it will take me far out of my current comfort zone. But again more on that later!


	6. The Truth Behind Christmas

A/N: Sorry for the delay, life, work, school and responsibility gave me a double serving! So relax and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Last Christmas<p>

By JDWrites101

Chapter Six: The Truth Behind Christmas

By the time Ethan had returned home the dark clouds had dissipated and the sun was high in the early morning sky. Citizens had begun to wake up and return to their daily lives unaware of the events that had just transpired; unaware that their city had been on the verge of total and complete destruction. Even the large poinsettia vines had begun to wilt, and just as Nicholas had foretold the damage to the buildings rapidly vanished along with them. In another few hours there would be no evidence that the Heralds of Winters, let alone Santa Claus, had fought for the future of Christmas in Whitechapel. For the moment the city seemed at rest or perhaps the better word was peace.

When Ethan opened his front door he was greeted with the open arms of Sarah and Rory, both of who were mumbling something about how the city was safe and it was all thanks to him. Off to the side Benny and Erica stood against the wall trying to act calm and cool and despite their best attempts he could sense their excitement with his telepathy. He ushered them into the living room, casted a quick glance outside then pulled the curtains close. He gently placed his backpack on the center table and sat in front of the fireplace. He inhaled and enjoyed the simple embrace of warmth.

"So how much of everything do you recall?" Asked Ethan at long last. A moment of awkward silence fell over the group; the vampires look among themselves unsure of the answer and Benny said:

"Sarah and Erica were tracking down the two monsters that were heading for the power plant, and Rory and I wanted to go and help them. After that everything is a blur, a dark empty blur. The next thing I remember is waking up in my room and the rest of the day and night had gone by."

"What really happened?" Asked Sarah. "The vines are dying, the cold is gone, and the power is out. Obviously we're missing some really important memories."

Ethan sighed and recounted the story for them. He left no detail out, everything from the wonder of the North Pole to the disgust he felt for the death of Gabriel by the hands of his brother. Once he finished he looked down ashamed with everything that had happened and added:

"I'm sorry I hurt any of you. I didn't want to but there wasn't anything else I could do."

"I'd expect nothing less," said Sarah. She got up and gave him a hug. When she pulled away it was with a grin. "You did what you had to do to keep everyone safe. Luckily we can't really remember much of anything at all."

"What about me?" Asked Benny with a faux frown. "All you did was shove her out a window after soaking her in holy water. You dropped a chandelier and a metal globe on me." He shifted his hair to the side. "Even with Nicholas healing us I look like Harry Potter with this bruise."

"Oh poor baby," mocked Erica with a grin. She poked his bruise and laughed when he flinched. "I'd like to think if any of us had been given that choice we would've done the same. Good on Ethan for not only fighting the two of you but winning in a way that didn't kill or seriously hurt any of us."

"I have so many questions," mumbled Rory. He clicked his tongue and crossed his legs. "The first obviously being how will Anastasia act up when she realizes we all missed the annual vampire winter festival? The second how did we all fell under the control of the Heralds of Winter?"

"He's got a point. There are plans we've got in place in case any sort of possession happens," said Benny. He summoned a ball of light and bounced it around his hands as he thought it over. It began to glow bright red and he sat up in shock. "My detection spell is picking up high levels of magic right now."

"I'd figured as much," said Ethan. He shook his head and watched as several flakes of snow fell to the ground around him. They sparked for moment then vanished in a puff of blue light. "It's time for the truth. You weren't possessed, you chose to shut off the power, and you willingly went with the Heralds."

"What?" Exclaimed the group. They leaned forward in shock and Erica asked: "How could you possibly know that?"

Ethan took in a deep breath and said: "When I first arrived in Whitechapel my powers began to go insane, it was like someone was putting a veil on top of my visions. At the time Nicholas told me it was because of the sudden influx of energy in the city, but after the fact I began to notice a pattern. The strange pull on my power only occurred when I was in contact with either the Heralds or any of you." He ruffled his hair and more snowflakes fell to the ground. "Do you see what I'm getting at?"

"Oh…" whispered Rory. He snapped his fingers and nodded. "The snowflakes on your head aren't natural, and if Benny's picking up on someone else's magic then it's safe to say that they were not only magically but artificially created."

"Exactly. When I arrived in town snow wasn't falling, snow hasn't fallen since before I left. If this snow was created to interfere with my power then we have to ask: 'where it did it come from and how did I come into regular contact with it?'"

It was Sarah's turn to answer. "Well according to what you said your powers were acting up before you crashed landed. So it would be safe to assume that it wasn't the Heralds who created the flakes. But you also said it was acting up when you saw Benny and Gabriel in the clouds so it would have to been planted on you before you crashed, but after you went to the North Pole. That only leaves one person with magic…. You don't think Nicholas did it do you?"

Ethan nodded. "He rubbed my head when we were preparing to take off from the North Pole, and did it again to heal me after we crashed, and then once more before he left. It's safe to assume he was trying to mess with my memories. He is after all he is a master of memory based magic."

"Whoa when did we establish that?" Asked Benny. "And how do you even know that his magic was trying to interfere with your memory?"

"Because on two separate occasions he mentioned tampering with a person's memory. The first was when Rory flew after his sleigh on Christmas Eve last year. Do you recall ever catching up with him?"

"No," said the blonde. He looked down at his hands. "I chased whatever was in the sky and it got away… I think… it's all sort of blurry."

"And what was the second time?" Asked Erica. "You said there were two different times."

"Isn't that obvious?" He motioned to the room. "There's no reason anyone should be missing their memory. During and after possession you're typically aware of your actions, even if it's not a hundred percent clear you have some idea of what you've done. You and Sarah retained information following your possessions, and so did Rory when he put on that mask. Why should this time be any different?"

The group seemed at a loss for words and he continued on. "You said it earlier Benny, we have plans in place should any of us fall under enemy control. I tried to use the anti-Evil Benny app and it didn't work. When you and Sarah attacked me you didn't try to hurt me, you were trying to incapacitate me. If Nicholas created snow to tamper with what I was seeing and I was fighting against you it would make sense you'd try to stop me without causing physical pain."

"Santa Claus is evil," mumbled Sarah. "But… no… that can't be right. Maybe we're looking at this at the complete wrong angle. He can't be evil, he brings gifts to the children of the world, how can that be evil?"

"He does it using the powers of the Heralds as his own personal battery. He didn't only come to Whitechapel to return them to their prison; there was an ulterior motive to his plans. He was after something else, something important and if I had guess I'd say it was dangerous."

"So what was it?"

Ethan opened his backpack, shifted around its contents and pulled out a small blue orb. It fit in the palm of his hand and he placed it gently on the table. The group leaned in and after a moment Benny said:

"It reminds me of the Lucifractor but I can sense a lot more power inside... What is this thing and how did you find it?"

"This is the Belief in Christmas." The orb pulsed and filled the room with its blue light. "While we were fighting our way through Whitechapel Nicholas headed in the direction of the clock tower and I called him out on it. He tried to cover up the fact as though it was mistake but with my telepathy I sensed that it might have been something else. There's no way someone as prepared as Nicholas would make such a simple mistake. Not only that but the book opened when the bell rang, the poinsettia grew in abundance around the clock tower, and when I woke up the first night it appeared it was to ringing in the distance. Gabriel told me to see the truth within the lies, and I think we found it. This is the true source and power of Christmas and it was hidden within the clapper of our bell."

Erica leaned forward and ran a hand over her mouth. "Why? Why would he do all this?"

"Because he's addicted to the Belief in Christmas and not only that but his own magic is weakening. I saw the North Pole, and I saw how much he depended on excess energy. That's why he came here, he wanted to get both this and the Claustrum at once. If I had to guess I'd say Christmas is dying and he wanted to make sure that when it finally did he'd still have his power."

"Christmas is dying?" Asked Benny. "How can a holiday die?"

Ethan looked down at the orb. "People have materialized what was meant not only to be a religious holiday but a day to be with friends and family. Without the proper belief it suffers and every year a little bit more its magic fades. Gabriel said it best: 'Can't you feel the magic vanishing as you get older?' It's not us it's Christmas. Without the Heralds and under Nicholas guidance it's lost its purpose. Christmas has become a day dedicated to the worship of Santa and the gifts he brings, and not to people we love."

"And now he has the Claustrum," said Rory. He leaned back with a defeated sigh. "We gave him one of the things he wanted and we didn't even know it."

"No," said Ethan. He reached into his backpack and took out the book. With a smile he placed it next to the Belief in Christmas and took a step back when energy seemed to fill every corner of the room. "I gave him the copy I had Benny make. We have a little less than a day until he finds out I tricked him."

"Way to go," said Erica with a grin. "We have both sources of his power, so what happens next? I say we head over to the North Pole and give him a good old fashion season beating."

"First we release the Heralds of Winter." Without another thought he placed his hand on the cover and pulled it open. Light white and blue colors swirled around them and then took the form of each of the Heralds. Ethan bowed his head and said: "I'm sorry for trapping you inside the book, but I had to be sure that you'd be safe from Nicholas and that he'd be far away from here when I finally put my own plan into action."

"Whoa," said Rory as he got up with a huge smile. He moved between them and let out a squeal of excitement. "This is so cool. So so cool!"

"This is the second time you've said that," mumbled Jack Frost. He floated through the air, and stopped in front of Erica. He gave her a wink. "'Sup cutie, we meet again."

"Thanks but no thanks," mumbled the blonde. She pushed him away. "First of all I'm glad I don't remember the first time we met and second I don't date supernatural beings who both look younger than me and have near cosmic powers. It's one my rules."

"I can't believe it," said Sarah. Krampus gave her a smile and held out his hand. She shook it and muttered: "You're the guys who control winter and founded Christmas..."

"We didn't found Christmas," corrected the Toymaker. "We helped bring out it's potential, and used it as a stepping stone to usher in winter. We made it a time that everyone could enjoy."

"Rory's right this is…" Benny shook his head and laughed. "Can I have your signatures? I mean if you wanted to of course."

"Just as Gabriel told us," said Krampus. He took in a deep breath and placed his club on the floor. It created a resounding thud and the great beast nodded. "Of all the children in the world he sensed something in you, and knew no matter how dark things would get you would be able to see truth. He laid his life on the line with the sole belief that you could help us Ethan. So from the bottom of all of our hearts we want to thank you."

"No need," said Ethan. "You're free, and never again will you be forced into that god forsaken book. As of now we're going to take Christmas back from Nicholas. It's time to set things right."

The Toymaker twirled his hammer; Jack Frost gave a hoot, Krampus beat a hand against his chest and the Belsnickel simply nodded.

"We're going to-" The window exploded and several orbs fell to the ground only to burst into dark red clouds. Ethan grabbed the Belief in Christmas and watched as another hand appeared. Through the smoke he saw Blixen and then felt something slam against his chest. "The Icicle Guard has the Belief in Christmas!"

Jack Frost exhaled while Benny waved his hand and together they forced the smoke out through the window. Ethan slid on his gloves, then the brass knuckles and jumped out after them. He landed in the snow with a thump and rose. On the far side of his lawn stood Comet, Donner and Blixen. His friends and the Heralds landed behind him and together awaited the actions of the Elves.

Blixen held up the Belief in Christmas in one hand and the Claustrum in the other. With a smile he stated: "You betrayed our trust, released the Heralds and tried to keep our leader's power for yourself." He tossed both artifacts into the air and several copies came down. "Head for the town line, once we are free of Whitechapel we should be able to contact Mr. Claus. And if you need to, kill any one who get in your way and that includes the Heralds."

"Don't let them escape!" Screamed Ethan. Comet and Donner darted off with Erica, Rory, Jack Frost, and the Belsnickel in pursuit. Blixen slid the orb and book into his small pouch on his belt. "You really want to fight the four of us?"

"Of course." He drew his sword and pointed it at them. "It would be unfair otherwise."

"We're not afraid," said Sarah as she bared her fangs. "If anything you should fear us."

"Here," said the Toymaker. His hammer began to glow and he tossed a single button to the vampire. When it made contact with her skin it began to shine and took the form of a dark emerald sword. It shimmered in the light and she looked at him confused. "You'll need that if you want to take on Blixen. I'm off to help the others."

The Toymaker vanished down the street and Krampus moved forward with his club held high. "Do not underestimate this one children, he is the sole reason Nicholas was able to defeat me the first time."

Blixen charged.

* * *

><p>"He doesn't waste a single movement," thought Ethan. Blixen sliced through both Benny and Sarah's attacks only to blast Krampus backwards with an unknown spell. It was as if he could see everything before it happened, no that wasn't it there had to be something else. He watched the elf charged forward and spin only to counteract the onslaught of strikes with a single swing. "Everything he does is either a spell or an attack. Even with my abilities I can't do anything to get close to him. How is he doing it?"<p>

Krampus jumped up from above and brought his club down with more force than Ethan thought possible. Blixen raised his blade with both hands and sunk into the snow from the impact. Benny and Sarah charged from the sides and the elf blasted them with a shockwave from his left hand.

"A little help would be appreciated E," groaned Benny. He got to his feet and let out a squeak when Blixen charged for him. "I lied a lot of help would be great too!"

"I'm with Benny on this one," said Sarah. She flew forward and tried to stop the elf's charge only to be knocked aside by a kick to the face. When she crashed to the floor she let out a groan and struggled to get up. "Less watching more fighting."

"Give me just a moment," yelled Ethan. He inhaled and watched as Benny attacked from the left, Sarah from the right and Krampus again from above. They were all deflected and within the confines of his mind time slowed. He saw every movement, every twitch, and then the truth dawned on him. Yes Blixen was fast, but there was a method to his madness, there was a pattern. _Flinch strike right; twitch magic left, both hands block._ "I know how to beat him. His left hand is for magic, right is for his sword and he can't block Krampus's attack unless he's got both hands on his blade."

Sarah made to move and was slashed across her stomach. With a small moan she clutched her side and fell to the ground. Ethan ran for her but felt his body thrown backwards by a sudden spell. Krampus charged with his horns forward. He and Blixen exchanged a series of blows before even the great beast himself was knocked casually aside.

"No!" Yelled Benny. He struggled to get out of the bush and fell backwards with a moan. "I twisted my ankle I can't move!"

"But I can," yelled Blixen. He ran forward and jumped ready to skewer the Spellmaster. Ethan moved and blocked his blades with his own brass knuckles. _He saw the sword aim for the heart, felt it miss him but shred the corner of his shirt, and felt his knuckles hit their mark_. Everything happened as Ethan's vision foretold it until he threw his punch. _The future changed. The elf would block, would force Ethan backwards against the vine, and then would kill him. _Blixen caught it with his fist and smiled. "You are not the only with the gift of sight."

He threw Ethan backwards against one of the large vines and approached him. _He could dodge to the left and be decapitated._ "From the first moment I first saw you I knew you would be nothing but trouble. Nicholas will be glad to hear of your imminent demise." _Move to the right and lose an arm in an attempt to flee."_

Ethan grabbed onto the vine and struggled to get up. _Dive forward and have the sword go through his head or…. _"Do you remember what I told you last time you fought against my friends?" He took hold of the poinsettia flower behind him and held onto it tightly.

"The pathetic attempt at a threat? Yes I recall."

"I said if you ever hurt my friends I'd kill you." Ethan shoved it into Blixen's face. The elf let out a scream and stumbled backwards in a vain attempt to remove the flower. The bruenette watched in horror, as it seemed to latch to the man's face. Little by little the elf withered before nothing was left save for a pile of clothes, weapons and dust.

"A death that was long over due," whispered Krampus. He picked up the bag and empties it onto the ground. Both the Claustrum and the orb vanished and he let out a deafening roar. "He did not have the artifacts."

"I didn't think so," said Ethan. He pulled Benny out from the bushes and watched as the brunette healed his ankle. "Think you can walk?"

"Yeah, hang on Sarah we're coming." Together Benny and Ethan rushed over to her side. She gave them a weak smile and the Spellmaster muttered several incantations in Latin. Her wounds began to bind themselves and after a moment they completely faded. "You should be glad you're a vampire or that wouldn't have worked."

"All I wanted for Christmas was to be happy with what I was," laughed Sarah. Ethan helped her up. "Thanks, good job on uh… ending him."

"You can say that I killed him," whispered Ethan. "Because I did. Right now we can only hope that the others had the same luck in their fights that we did."

* * *

><p>"So here we are," said Erica. She twirled the sword the Toymaker had given her and then stabbed it into the ground. Next to her floated Jack Frost and on the other side of the small snowy field stood Comet. "I don't like using this, doesn't give me the same satisfaction as ripping an enemy apart as my hands do."<p>

Comet looked at her and mimicked her action. "Very well from this moment out neither of us will use our swords."

"Are you serious?" Asked Jack Frost. He floated around her and held out his hands. "These guys are no joke. They'll do whatever they can to win against you. He wants a fight."

"I know, but swords were never my thing." She ran forward and so did Comet. Erica dodged his punch and struck him with as much force as she could muster. The elf coughed up blood and stumbled backwards clutching his stomach. "I like raw strength it gives me a much better satisfaction."

"You're a beast," whispered the Herald in awe. "A total beast."

"I'm a vampire and don't you ever forget it." Jack Frost nodded and shoved her out of the way from the incoming fireball. The two of them slid across the slush and looked up at Comet who moved his hands around in another complex motion. "This isn't good."

Several phoenixes flew forward after them and then separated into dozens of smaller ones. Frost exhaled and several walls of ice rose around them. One by one the birds exploded in a series of fire and magma.

"We fought these guys before?" Asked Erica. The duo scattered when several new fire creations rushed for them. "And we lost?"

"Actually Krampus is the one who fought them with you, Toymaker and Rory last time. You were doing good but Ethan's inference with the sealing spell was greatly appreciated."

The monsters detonated in a rush of hot air turning the entire area into nothing more than cracked dry mud. Comet approached his eyes growing bright red. "I'm going to enjoy watching the two of you burn."

"I thought Nicholas wanted us alive," said Frost.

"He's not here is he?" Asked Comet. He grinned and his arms burst into flames. "If you ask me Christmas has always been too cold."

Jack Frost pointed his staff. Ice and fire met as both beings struggled to overpower the other. Erica watched in awe as nature clashed with itself, never before had she seen such raw magic at work. There was a strange burst of light and the blue skinned boy fell backwards panting. To her great dismay he began to age before her eyes.

Comet began to laugh. "It seems as though even the personification of winter itself cannot withstand my mastery of fire."

"Why don't you try me on for size?" Yelled Erica. She stood in front of the Herald and held up her arms. "Bring it on."

"Why should I bother? You have no magic and your nothing more than human with a curse on their soul. Why even bother fighting?"

"Because of what Christmas means to me. Every year I would wait for December, wait for the day I knew my family could be together. I went to all the parties and I watched all the specials, and I was happy. Then I became a vampire and a horrible truth dawned on me. I would outlive my family, I would be spending Christmas by myself, and I began to feel hollow and scared. The average human will have anywhere from sixty to eighty Christmases during their lifetime but for a vampire it's impossible to know let alone guess. I lost faith in the holiday and then I lost faith in my family."

She clenched her fists. "But my friends pulled me out of it. They told me I should cherish the time I had, that it was a gift, especially if I knew what the future held. They promised they would go to the ends of the Earth, and if need be of time itself to find a cure. They reminded me of the love I used to have for not only them, but for my family as well. I'm still scared, but I'm also ready to embrace that fear. It reminds me of how precious people are, of how valuable connections with my own humanity is. I won't let you or your master ruin any time I may have with my family. I believe in my friends, and I believe in the Heralds."

Comet clapped his hands and multiple pillars of fire rushed forward. Erica slid to the side and moved faster than she ever thought possible. One instant she was in front of a tree and the next she was slamming her fist into the elf's face. With a sickening crack the figure flew backwards and landed against the ground with a thud.

"Damn… it…" gasped Comet. Several of his teeth were missing, and his nose was clearly broken.

Erica struck him again and gasped when the elf suddenly exploded. Several rings of fire wrapped around her and from behind she felt an arm go across her neck.

Comet cleared his throat and pointed his gun at the blue skinned man. "I needed a diversion. Now Frost get up and walk over here, so I can seal you once again. If you don't then the girl dies, if you do anything stupid then this girl dies, if you so much as attempt to attack me then the girls dies. Did you really think you could beat me? We were trained to take down all manner of supernatural creatures. You're nothing special."

"Then you should know the one thing about vampires," whispered Erica. Her fangs appeared and she bit down with as much force as possible. He let out a scream and released his hold on her before stumbling backwards. "Is that you never want to be near their teeth."

Comet tried to aim the gun but couldn't. He began to convulse then fell to the ground writhing about. After a moment he was still.

Jack Frost slowly approached the body and looked up. "How did you know that your venom would kill him?"

"I didn't." Erica reached into the small pouch at the elf's side. "Huh it's bigger on the inside." With a grin she removed the Claustrum. "No Belief in Christmas but this is just as good."

* * *

><p>Rory let out a sigh, gave a disappointed tut and easily sidestepped the two tornadoes that raced towards him. With unnatural grace he rushed forward and placed his own blade at the elf's neck. "Your swords can turn into two. You told us your powers and names are related, and then your proceed to tell us every technique you know, did you really expect to beat us? This isn't some cartoon now just stop fighting it's embarrassing."<p>

Donner re summoned his swords and then struck at him. The Belsnickel blocked them with its scythe and the blonde shook his head once more. "Give up the Claustrum and Belief in Christmas and we'll let you leave. Or you can join us, but that's the only-"

"Never." The elf jumped backwards and placed his blades together. His eyes began to glow white and the wind began to pick up. "If it means that I die then you will you too. I will not give in and I will not-"

Rory reared back his arm and drove the sword through the man's heart. The elf leaned forward gasping for air and the vampire whispered: "My friends are always the ones who take everything seriously and when I'm with them I try my best to remind them of the good in the world, of the laughter." He pulled the sword free and the gentle breeze faded until there was nothing left. "But when it's my turn to protect what's important, there is no room for kindness and there is certainly no room for mercy."

Donner fell to the ground and the vampire cleaned the blade on the grass. The Belsnickel nodded in silent agreement and the Toymaker gave him a confused look. He sighed then added: "Christmas is at stake. Not just mine, or Whitechapel's but the entire worlds. I'm always the joker in the group but when it comes to someone else's happiness I can't afford even the slightest possibility of error. If it means being brutal, then so be it."

He pulled the Claustrum free from the small bag and frowned when it turned to dust. He reached into it once more and grinned when he felt the cool orb against his fingers. He held up the Belief in Christmas and then said:

"We should see how the others are doing but if my hunch is right and it usually is then their fights are already over as well."

* * *

><p>When the group returned it wasn't to the Morgan house but the Weir residence instead. Benny waved them in and motioned to the fireplace where a dark blue flame burned brightly. Ethan sat in front of it with his legs crossed and his laptop situated in front of him. He typed away at his computer and grinned when his friends returned.<p>

"I knew you guys could do it."

"Sure enough you didn't send back up?" Asked Erica with a smile. She handed him the book. "Not that I needed it."

"Grandma and I used magic to see how your fights were going," said Benny. He pointed at the flames. "Besides we needed time to prepare this for when you guys came back."

"What is it?" Asked Rory. He handed the Seer the Belief in Christmas. "It looks... dangerous."

"You'll see," said Ethan. He pointed to his screen where a red dot flashed. "I put my phone in the sleigh so we could track Claus, he's just gotten back to the North Pole. I should've said something about the elves sooner. They didn't leave any prints when they left so I figured they had stayed behind but I didn't think they'd try to kill us."

"It's fine," said Sarah with a grin. "What's a holiday in Whitechapel without the fear of death every now and again? We did what we had to do, now what's next leader?"

"_How about you tell me why you choose to betray me? " _The shadows in the room all rushed forward and into the mirror above the fireplace. In the reflection made of darkness Nicholas glared back at them a furious anger burning within his eyes. To Ethan he looked more haggard than the night before. "_You lied to me. You saw what happened to my brother, how far he fell trying to purse this corrupt ideal of his. You don't have to do this, you don't have to be like them._"

"I know the truth Nicholas. You betrayed the Heralds and you were going to let Christmas die." He held up the Claustrum then tossed in into the fire. The blue consumed it and turned dark black before fading away. The fire sparked to life once more and he held up the orb. "You will never imprison the Heralds of Winter again. And as of right now the Belief of Christmas is in our control and the first chance we get to safely destroy it we will. Your on our time now."

Nicholas bellow in anger and the mirror exploded. His voice filled not just in the room or the house but the entire city. They rushed outside and stopped. The sky was illuminated not by the midday sun but instead by a giant reflection of Nicholas.

_"Whitechapel you have been betrayed by one of your own. In less than six hours I will return to collect the Belief in Christmas. If it is not returned to me then the city will and all of you along with it will burn. I will spare no one. You have until sundown."_

Ethan clenched his fists and looked over at his friends. Without a somber expression he said: "It looks like we're at war."

* * *

><p>AN: A few of you picked up on the breadcrumbs I left in the past few chapters, well congrats you were right things were not as they appeared in fact things are a lot darker than they look. I had mentioned previously working on another story but I think I'm going to pass. I want to get my book out sometime next year and working on another big fic isn't appealing as it used to be, and if anything this last week had shown me how hard it is to keep regular update schedules (there were supposed to be two but that didn't happen). As much as I love fanfiction it's more of a hobby, I hope you all don't hate me too much. See you for the next chapter!


	7. Rule Number Three

A/N: Longest chapter of the story yet! I hope you enjoy all enjoy and please don't forget to read the A/N at the bottom in regards to my future on this site! Trust me some of you might like what you read and others I'm not so sure.

* * *

><p>The Last Christmas<p>

By JDWrites101

Chapter Seven: Rule Number Three

Nicholas placed both hands on the railing and looked down at the large gathering of elves below. Even within the condensed dome he had created one could still sense the fury and power of the snowstorm it kept at bay. The damage and loss of land was irreversible and in time the town of the North Pole itself would cease to exist. He gripped the golden metal tighter and exhaled. The presents no longer mattered, Christmas no longer mattered, and his original goal of ensnaring Father Time no longer mattered. The most imperative objective at the moment was the complete and total destruction of the ones who dared oppose him, of the ones who posed the biggest threat to his plans, and of the ones who had ruined his life's work. From the corner of his eye he caught both the Icicle Guard and Kara when they stepped onto the balcony. She gave him a nod and he cleared his throat. At once his voice exploded across the air.

"Ethan Morgan has taken our source of power and invariably given us here at the North Pole a death sentence." The crowd roared and he made a motion for them to calm down. "For far too long we have had to battle both nature and the impossible standards of the holiday the world has created for us. Today I say no more. Today I say it is time for us to not only take a new home, but to make an example of those who would dare threaten not only us but Christmas as well. Before the night is over Whitechapel will be our new home."

The crowd cheered. Nicholas turned his back on them and the Icicle Guard saluted. Rudolph stepped forward his ruby armor shining in the makeshift light. "We await your orders sir."

"Prepare the reindeer for flight and outfit drones for battle. I want our forces to touch down in Whitechapel at dusk."

"All of them? Even the ones that have gone dark?"

"Yes, even the ones that have gone dark. Reroute all magic to the Eternity Clock and prepare to open a portal. I don't want any errors tonight is that understood?"

The group spoke as one. "Sir yes sir."

The Icicle Guard marched through the doors and once the group was gone Kara approached him with a wild look in her eyes. "It's been a while since we've been to battle, are you sure you're up for such a challenge?"

Nicholas looked at her and stated: "Blixen, Comet and Donner were destroyed in battle."

She shrugged and gave a dismissive wave. "You can recreate them, isn't that the reason they exist?"

"I can't anymore I've activated their mirror fragments."

Kara gave a disgusted laugh. "You must be truly desperate if you've activated them. I don't agree with your cowardly tactics, it flaws the beauty of battle."

"Ethan Morgan and his friends have already proven to be more trouble that we would've have ever given credit for. We need to ensure that every advantage possible is ours. Besides the Guard and every single one of our citizens and drones were made for this very reason. We have the largest army is the world and it's high time we made use of it. You should prepare as well, I'm going to have special need of someone with your talents."

Kara smiled and licked her lips. "My blood is boiling at the thought of war."

* * *

><p>Both Team V and the Heralds of Winter looked down at the map of the city and after few moments of debate fell into silence. There were too many openings, too many citizens to protect, so many things that could go wrong, and no matter how many ways they tried to make it work there was no way the small group of friends and allies could protect everyone. They were silent for another moment and Benny smiled when his best friend of nearly thirteen years spoke.<p>

"There's no other way to look at it, we need…" Ethan rubbed his eyes and almost appeared lost in thought. "We need to... to... start evacuating."

"Your that afraid?" Asked Benny. When the brunette nodded he felt a chill go up his spine. It was very rare that a problem would occur that demanded the immediate protection of citizens. In fact this was the second time ever that something of this magnitude had occurred. He thought of the destruction the Lucifractor caused a year ago and forced the thoughts away. This was going to be on a whole different level than that. "You saw what the North Pole is capable of and if you think we need to evacuate then lets do it."

"Are you serious?" Asked Erica. She slammed her hands on the table and looked at the Seer. "You want to abandon the city? This is it, everything we want to protect is on the line here and you choose now to play it safe? Why are you acting like such a coward? The holiday is on the line! Our home is on the line!"

Jack Frost turned to Krampus who crossed his arms in disbelief.

"Oh shut up," said Rory. The vampires locked eyes and he gave her a sideways glance. Benny could sense the rising tension in the air. "You know I don't like the idea that someone as hot headed and violent as you has a say in the well being of not only this city but its citizens. We evacuate them because if we were in Nicholas shoes we wouldn't hesitate to show mercy would we?"

"Excuse me?" Sarah placed her hands on her hips in disappointment. "Rory did I hear you right? Are you saying we're no better than Claus?"

"Mercy and kindness are for the weak."

"T-there are t-too many innocent people who could get in the crossfire!" Yelled Ethan. When they looked at him he turned red and began to shy away. His voice was barely above a squeak. "I-I think… we… he's going try and kill us OK? Not everyone is as cold blooded and heartless as y-you t-two! I… I don't know what to do anymore."

He began to stutter and Benny looked over at Sarah whose mouth hung open in shock. This wasn't the Ethan he had grown up around. This was the exact opposite of their smart, sure and calculating friend. It was obvious that something wasn't right, the question was what?

"Man up you baby," hissed Erica. She stopped her foot and the brunette fell backwards with his arms over his face. "If you can't make the tough decisions then leave them to me!"

"Why don't you do us all a favor and go punch a rock!" Screamed Rory. "If innocent people get caught in the fight then so be it. It'll give us a chance to hit the enemy while they're distracted."

"Guys calm down," said Benny. When they didn't acknowledge him he turned to Heralds. "What's going on? I've never seen any of them act like this."

"You sure?" Asked Jack. "Because you're blonde friend over there sure did a number on Comet, I've never seen anyone beat an Icicle Guard using only their fists."

"The same with Rory," offered the Toymaker. "He killed Donner without so much as a second thought."

"That can't be right," said Sarah. She shook her head at the idea. "That's the complete opposite of how they'd act. Rory's always been so kind and sure Erica can get angry but… she wouldn't willingly choose to do that."

"It's clear that something is amiss," said Krampus. As the three friends began to argue louder he raised his hands up and said: "Please children settle down."

"We're not children," hissed Erica. Her eyes seemed to shine underneath the light. "We've been in more situations like this than you've ever been, so don't you dare start lecturing us you giant fur covered freak."

"Don't talk to him like that," said Rory. He gave her a harsh shove. Erica struck him across the face and he knocked her backwards onto the table. "I'm so sick of being your stupid punching bag! Doesn't feel good when someone hits back does it?"

"S-stop it," yelled Ethan. He walked up to Rory both their eyes almost glowing with an unnatural shine. "S-stop hiding behind your powers! Your both just trying to hide that you can't do anything… like normal people can so do us a f-favor and just leave already… or… or don't… I don't know."

"I started to detect some powerful residual magic," whispered Evelyn as she walked in. Rory kicked Ethan backwards and Erica suddenly tackled the blonde into the cabinet. "What in goodness grace is going on in here?"

"I don't know," said Benny. He wanted to rush forward and stop his friends but he was afraid of getting caught in the middle of whatever was going on. Not only that but the sight of everyone so… different unnerved him. "They suddenly started acting like this."

Sarah grabbed Erica and pulled her backwards; at the same time both Krampus and the Belsnickel detained Rory.

"Enough." Evelyn tapped her foot on the ground and several bindings wrapped around Ethan, Erica and Rory. They began to yell at her and she snapped her fingers, and at once their mouths were covered. "It's just as Ethan and I had feared."

"You have an idea as to what is going on?" Asked Krampus. "If you would please inform the rest of us then."

"I have a notion of what may of just transpired. Ethan brought me this," she held up a small vial. "It's the remains of Blixen. He said he felt off during the fight and that several things didn't add up. One of them was how such a small being could withstand a strike from a large creature such as yourself and the other was the strange emotions that these elves seemed to elicit. That's why you met here- not to destroy the Claustrum but to see if we could find anything conclusive with this."

"Well?" Asked Benny. He motioned to his three bound friends. "You obviously found something."

"There are shards of glass within the remains. In fact it I'd go as far as to say that it seems as though they were embedded within Blixen's skeleton."

"Glass embedded within the bones?"

Jack Frost clenched his fists and growled in anger. "That bastard used my mother's mirror."

"What does that mean?" Asked Sarah. "How can a mirror do something like this?"

"Not just any mirror," whispered Krampus. "The Snow Queen's mirror. I had no idea that Nicholas had managed to get a hold of it, I thought it was destroyed centuries ago."

"I had heard rumors of its existence," said Evelyn. "It's an old tale that's been passed down through the generations but I never thought that something as dangerous as that could exist."

"Well it does," huffed Frost. He floated into the air and crossed his both his arms and legs in fury. "And apparently Nicholas has managed to weaponize it."

"Anyone willing to fill the rest of us in?" Asked Benny. The anger in their eyes, the uncertainty, it… it frightened him to think that something could cause this sort of pain to his friends. "Whose the Snow Queen, why is her mirror so important and what did it do to them?"

Jack Frost sighed then exhaled. As he did small flakes of snow rushed forward in the shape of a beautiful woman. It danced around the room leaving a blue streak in air.

"Before I became a Herald my mother was one. The Snow Queen controlled winter the same way I do. After she gave birth to me she wanted to give me the gift of love and created a mirror that could only reflect the goodness within another. At some point after it was made someone stole it and changed its purpose. Instead of love, beauty, and the good within a person it only reflected anger, ugliness and the worst qualities. They tried to take it to heaven in hopes of destroying everything pure in the world, and on the way up it shattered and covered everything in its shards. People began to see the darkness not only in themselves but in others as well. My mom was so ashamed that she handed the belief the world had in her to me and willingly chose to fade away into nothingness. She hoped I could atone for her sins and use my powers to create the love and innocence that was lost that day."

The snow woman vanished and the flakes faded. Benny looked down and thought of his own mother. "I'm sorry."

"That's awful," whispered Sarah. She placed a hand on his. "No one should ever have to go through that kind of pain and loss."

Krampus bent over Ethan and examined his eyes. "When you fought Ethan did seem rather violent. I wonder if those who were in direct combat with the Icicle Guard suffered from the effects during the fight."

Benny slowly nodded. "Ethan did mention that every time he met with the elves they would make him angry and he couldn't understand why. I figured it was just Blixen's personality."

"Then it would be safe to assume they were made from the glass," said Evelyn. "They must've been created in order to spark tension within a group. Imagine seeming someone calm become a violent mess. The magic must become dormant following their demise only to be activated at a later time. This explains how they were able to endure a strike from Krampus."

"When Nicholas broke the mirror," answered Sarah. "He must've activated the shards within Ethan, Erica, and Rory. He was probably hoping we would be too busy fighting one another that we wouldn't be able to stop him. But why didn't it work against anyone else?"

"It all falls onto those who defeated the elves," said the Toymaker. "Think about it. Ethan, Rory and Erica were the ones who killed each of their opponents. I'm guessing the moment before their death they imprinted the shards within their eyes. As for the Heralds I'm going go out on a limb and say because a Herald created the mirror we're immune to it. I wonder how much of Nicholas's creations has been filled with this vile magic."

"First we need to figure out how to free them from the mirrors control," said Evelyn. A flashlight appeared in her hands and she shone it in Erica's eyes. "Yes I see small shards all around her iris and pupils."

"Tears," said Frost. He landed on the ground and peered into Rory's eyes. "They can be cleared away with tears."

"Easy enough." Benny clapped his hands together and chanted in tandem with Evelyn. An orange mist filled the air and Erica, Rory and Ethan began to cry. A single tear fell from each eye and turned to glass before shattering against the ground. The bindings vanished and the trio began to stir.

"These fragments brought out the worst in each of them," whispered Sarah. Benny looked at her and they nodded as the same thought crossed their minds. "We're going to need a counter spell to nullify its effects."

"Ouch," mumbled Rory. He rubbed his eyes and began to laugh. "Well I never thought I say this but thanks for making me cry. I actually feel a whole lot better."

"Speak for yourself," moaned Erica. "I do my best to keep my stupid vampire side under control. Sorry you had to see that."

"Nothing we haven't seen before," said Benny. He helped her up. "Besides we'll always have each others back."

"You OK Ethan?" Asked Sarah. She extended his hand and he took hold of it with a small smile. "You look a little shaken."

"I am but I'm glad you guys caught on to it. Now we just need to worry about protecting the city and stopping those fragments."

Evelyn crossed her arms. "We have less than five hours before Nicholas gets here and if we are going to have any hopes of countering the shards we're going to need every available Earth Priestess and Spellmaster in Whitechapel working on a counter spell."

"In order to counteract the effects," said Frost. "You'll need magic from at least three different families. I can guide you through the mirror's basic magical structure but it'll fall on whoever's working to create a check against it."

Ethan nodded. "We're also going to need an army if we want any hope of winning." His friends turned to him confusion. "We're not just going to be battling Nicholas and the remainder of the Icicle Guard, we're going to fighting against his elf drones as well. For every child born there's an elf that is created along side it, and he keeps the ones that have gone dark over time."

"Dear god," whispered Erica. She covered her mouth and for the first time the weight of what was to come fell down on each one of them. "That's… that's more than an army."

"It's a legion," said Krampus. "A legion of his own minions coming to claim what he believes to be rightfully his."

"Then we've got no time to lose," said Ethan as he placed a hand on Benny's shoulder. "We've got make sure people can get out safely and we've got to prepare for the worst. Let's go!"

Sarah gave him a curious look and asked: "Where?"

Ethan smiled. "Rule three. It's time to call in some favors."

* * *

><p>Whitechapel was in frenzy. Families were fleeing in droves, children were crying, parents screaming, and the sound of screeching tires and honking horns could be heard for blocks. At the moment it was nothing too serious, but given the danger of the situation it would only be a matter of time before things escalated.<p>

"This is insane," whispered Sarah. She took a step forward and was almost run down when a car rushed across the front lawn. "Should we stop them if they're leaving? Or at least try and direct them?"

"No," said Ethan. He stepped forward and peered down the street. For the moment it appeared as though people were staying on the road. The door to his house burst open and his sister and mom rushed forward. "What's the matter? Where's dad?"

"He went on to the school to see if he could help with evacuations," said Samantha. She gave him a hug. "We saw the message in the sky and he said it was something he figured you would do. He called a few of your teachers and they're going to move the elderly to a shelter towards the center of town. Are you all right?"

"Ethan's what's going on?" Asked Jane. She grabbed onto his hand. "I could sense all this strange magic earlier, is everything all right with you guys?"

"We're fine," answered Ethan. "Mom I'm going to need your phone. Jane I need you to go to Stephanie's house and convince her to help Evelyn with a counter spell she working on. She's going to need your help too, be careful though, everyone's panicking and I don't want you getting hurt."

"And give her this," said Benny. He handed her a small emerald necklace. "It'll restore her powers, but it won't let her use them on any Whitechapel citizen. It's something my Grandma and I whipped up in case she ever felt sorry for what she had done."

"Got it," Jane took it, turned away then stopped. As if it was a second thought she gave her brother a hug and added: "Be careful you guys."

"We always are," offered Rory with a grin. Once she was gone he snapped his fingers. "Mrs. Morgan how good are you at making coffee?" Samantha gave him a funny look and made a so-so gesture. "Good enough for me. Toymaker, I'm going to need you also! The Keaner Bakery is about to go into overtime!"

Rory grabbed both Samantha and the Toymaker by the hands and vanished into the skies above.

"I'm heading over to the vampire council," said Erica. "If I can convince them to join us then we'll meet you at the farthest end of Main Street."

"I need Benny," said Sarah as she grabbed the brunette. "Come on we need to head to the museum."

"Why?"

"Because I know for a fact there's someone who can help us there. Besides Ethan said it best himself: rule three."

Ethan nodded to himself and turned to the remaining Heralds. "I'm going to need mirrors, a sudden drop in temperature, the Belief in Christmas and the swords from the Icicle Guard. We've got a city to defend."

* * *

><p>When Erica arrived at the Vampire Council the first thing that caught her attention was the destruction of the main room. Even prepared by Ethan's story she still needed a moment to stop and take in the amount of damage that had been done. Debris was strewn across the ground, glass seemed to cover the entirety of the room and every few seconds dust fell from the ceiling. She approached Anastasia who looked up from her desk and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"What can I do for you Jones? As you can see I'm working my hardest to get things running here."

"We need your help," said Erica. "There's no way you didn't see the message in the sky. Nicholas Claus is about to attack Whitechapel and destroy everything within it all because he wants the Belief in Christmas for himself. My friends and I don't stand a chance against him, but with your help we might be able to pull through this."

"You want me to put my people in the middle of a battle that you and your friends started?" The blonde nodded and the small child sat back in thought. "Yes I am aware the city is in danger but why should I risk the possibility of losing good and innocent people? Whitechapel is the place we choose to live and inhabit and at our choosing we can find another home. Convince me as a both a leader and fellow citizen why I should lend you my support."

Erica took a step back and sighed. "I know for a fact that this city isn't just a habitat. I know you and Jesse grew up here before you were both bitten. Think of the times you spent playing the snow, or the times you were with friends and family. Those days and memories are at stake right now. Nicholas will not rest until everything Whitechapel represented is gone. And it won't stop there, Christmas will cease to exist and who knows what will fill the void. That warm feeling you try to recreate during the Winter Festival will be gone; it'll be nothing but a cold empty existence. Do you really want that for everyone? That fear I know you experienced when you were first transformed. But that's not all."

The girl looked down and around them the workers began to slow as they listened in. Erica took this as a good sign and continued. "We also have a set of rules we follow. The first is to always have a form of artificial fire on your person, the second is to expect the unexpected, and the last is to know that your friends will always have your back. You chose to abandon the city during the Stern crisis but you also saved both Rory and I from rushing towards our death. We've been through so much together these past few years, I would've thought you consider me a friend more than a subject."

Anastasia said nothing and placed her two hands together. Around them the vampires had stopped working waiting to hear what their leader would say. At long last she whispered: "It's true my brother and I used to play in the snow… before we became what we are."

"Jesse." She had read the files and though she couldn't believe it at first the pieces had slowly fallen into place. Why else would the boy so adamantly oppose the government he had set up?

"Yes, and it's true we abandoned you and your friends when we should've been at your side. I'd imagine by now Jesse has made has his way over to your other friends with the goal of helping them. I don't know why or how but Ethan and Sarah managed to return his humanity in a way I never thought was possible. It never occurred to me that perhaps in my old age the same thing might happen to me, would make me bitter towards others. It's been so long since I've felt that fear but I won't let the others wallow the same way I did in those early days."

Eric smiled and held out her hand. "So you'll help us?"

Anastasia took her hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "The vampires will be behind you the entire way. We have a home to protect and it's time to make amends for our past mistakes."

* * *

><p>Jane knocked the door and waited for a response. She tapped her feet on the cold cement and waited a minute before knocking again. On the other side someone yelled and she put on her best smile. Stephanie opened it and gave her a scowl that could peel the paint off a car. She squinted her eyes in annoyance and asked:<p>

"Isn't it enough that I see your brother and his friend at school? What do you want you little twerp?"

"We need help," said Jane. The old woman looked up her up and down for a moment and did nothing more. "My brother and his friends were affected by a spell and I know you saw the message in the sky about-"

"I could care less about them or that. They ruined my plans for eternal youth I say let them wallow in their own stupidity for a while."

"But the city needs help!"

"This city is always in danger who cares if this time Santa Claus is the one to bring the destruction. It not like it isn't something that hasn't happened a million times before."

Jane held out her hands. "Christmas is at stake. I know you can feel it! I could when I was younger and it's only going to get worse."

"I'm Jewish so what do I care about a holiday that has absolutely no importance to me? The city turned it's back on me so what if its on the verge of collapse? It'll be a learning lesson for all you young children who think the world is all black and white and just good and evil."

"You turned your back on the city first!" The older woman flinched. "You started sucking the souls of teenagers to live forever. Maybe if you thought about others first then it wouldn't have happened. It was wrong to think a bitter old woman like yourself would help us. I don't usually say things like this but I hope you stay here all alone and I hope no one every visits you again. You're the kind of person who wants to be unhappy and wants everyone else to be. I thought you'd be excited to work on a spell with your old friend, and earn a chance to get your magic back. But I guess I was wrong."

Jane walked down the stairs and stopped when Stephanie called out to her. "Evelyn needs my help?"

"Duh. Her entire family is in danger. You think she would just leave them?"

The woman grabbed her jacket and scarf from the hanger and followed after her. Jane said nothing and smiled. If there was one thing she could do it was rile a person into action.

* * *

><p>Benny stood in front of the sarcophagus and shook his head once Sarah had finished recounting her plan. "You want to wake up Hottie? Of all things would you could possibly do you want to wake up that rotting Romeo. On behalf of Ethan I need to ask: why?"<p>

"See all these stone warriors?" She motioned to the room around them. Nearly twenty of the statues were positioned around them. "They were cursed when Hottie was first trapped, once he reawakens he should have the power to reanimate them."

"But there's a chance he won't."

"But there's a chance he will."

Benny shrugged. He had argued to the best of his ability but if Sarah thought the mummy could help them who was he to turn him away. The Spellmaster placed a hand on the front of the ancient tomb and watched as the light of the underworld began to seep through. The lid opened and from within the murky depths Hottie Ho-Tep appeared. His eyes widened and he held out his arms.

"Sarah, my love you have returned! I knew our love would know no bounds."

She stopped him and took a step back. "It's not like that Hottie. Whitechapel needs your help, I need your help that's why we're here."

Hottie turned to look at Benny who silently nodded. "Where is the other one, the one who was thin as reeds and fancied you in the same way I did?"

"Ethan couldn't be here," said the brunette. "But I'm his stand in. Our city is about to be attacked by Santa Claus and we don't have the power to protect it. We need all the help we can get."

"You have awoken me from my sleep because you need my assistance? I am only one person."

"But you have an army," said Sarah. She motioned to the stone warriors within the exhibit. "I know about the curse that fell on your people and I know you're the only one who could wake them. Please… we need help."

"I owe nothing to you or your people." He turned his back on them and stopped. "My days of war are over. Let me rest in peace."

"We'd follow Ethan into battle any day," said Benny. The ancient being turned to him and waited. "Can your people say the same about you? Do they have enough faith in their leader they would put their lives on the line to protect not only him but the ones he cares about most? We have a small set of rules we follow and the most important is the third."

Sarah stepped forward. "No matter how bad things get know that your friends will have your back. I thought if anything we were friends."

Hottie held out his hand and his staff appeared. At once the statues came to life and shed their stone exterior. "Though this is only a small part of what my army used to be, we and they are under your command. Whitechapel has been home to my exhibit for so long it can almost be called a second home."

Sarah nodded. "Then follow me, I'll get you guys some winter clothes and we'll meet up with the others."

Benny nodded and as they made their way to the exit stopped. He looked at the large statue of a Greek warrior and smiled as a sudden idea began to form in his mind. "I'll meet up with you later I need to make a few quick stops first."

"Why?"

"Rule three duh!"

* * *

><p>Ethan watched as Jack Frost flew through the sky and rapidly reduced the temperature within Whitechapel. At once the vines began to grow and across them poinsettia flowers bloomed in full. He checked his watch and noted that they had a little over two hours until sundown. The phone in his pocket buzzed and he answered.<p>

"Ethan speaking."

"It's Jane. We've managed to create a counter to the mirror and they're working on another spell for defense. I'm on my way over with an artifact that'll help. I also checked your laptop and Claus is a little over two hours away."

"Sarah should be in the area. If you see her hand it off and then get someone safe." He hung up and motioned for Krampus to put the mirror down. The beast did as he was bid and he flashed him a thumbs up. "That should be good."

The Belsnickel jumped down from the building and landed next to him with the small object in question. He placed a hand on the black paint and turned to the Herald. "Did she agree with our plan?" The Belsnickel nodded. "OK then set it up on the lights over there above the street. This area is as defended as it's going to get right now. Oh and did you find the swords?"

The fur coated being handed the swords to Krampus and darted up the side of the building. "It seems as though you were right again Ethan. I can sense the power within brimming with explosive energy. What could you possibly hope to accomplish with weapons as dangerous as these?"

Rory and the Toymaker came down along the other street and stopped when they caught sight of Ethan. The blonde jumped up and down excitedly. "I got a lot of non-supernatural people to gather as many poinsettia flowers as possible and we're positioning them around the alleys. Combined with the vines Nicholas's army will be forced down one the four main streets and we've already set up a bunch of traps."

"That's great," said Ethan. He looked over his shoulder and noted the various personal moving about the rooftops. He turned to the Herald with a grin. "We're going to put the Belief in Christmas back in the clock tower and force Claus to fight us on our own terms. Any words on anyone who'd be willing to fight with us?"

"Of course," responded the Toymaker. "Rory asked me to fix a few things here and there and then had me make a couple rather unique builds. It's nice to work with a person who isn't limited in their imagination."

"Fix? Build? Should I be afraid?"

"Behold!" Rory made a dramatic motion. Several large alligators appeared around the corner and wrapped around each of their necks were dark red collars. He snapped and they stopped. "Heat collar that will not only let me control them and keep them warm in this oh so cold weather. I also have one last surprise."

Debbie Dazzle appeared and Ethan jumped back ready to attack. "Relax E, she's on our side I got the Toymaker to fix her up. I'd figured we'd need all the help we could get."

The Herald nodded in agreement. "She was one of the easier fixes, that car he showed me was definitely harder than anything I've encountered before."

"That's nice but I bet I can do better," said Sarah. She descended from the sky and motioned to the main road. The small gathering of soldiers marched forward with Hottie Ho-Tep at the lead. Next to them walked David and his pack of were-wolves. "They wanted to lend a hand and who was I to say no? Besides you have got to check out David's real wolf form it's pretty beast. Oh and Jane wanted me to give you this."

She handed him a chessboard and Whitechapel appeared. He looked at the small details within and smiled. "This is going to be helpful. It's like a miniature hologram of our forces. It showing that Erica should be arriving any moment with the vampires in tow."

"Umm… excuse me." They looked up and found themselves staring at the group of teachers before them; each one of them had their own makeshift weapon in hand. Mr. G stepped forward and held up a hockey stick. "We're here to help, there's no way we're going to let you students go into battle alone."

"The teachers aren't alone in this," called out Ross. He marched forward with Samantha, the Jones, Foxes, Clovers, Stachowski and Weirs. "We're here to fight as well. It's time we showed the younger generation how it's done."

Ethan opened his mouth to protest and the Toymaker held up a hand. "Don't worry I can outfit them with some armor, speaking of which." He snapped his fingers and several columns of toy soldiers marched down the four roads. "They'll provide cover for everyone else."

"The counter spell is already in place," said Evelyn. She approached with Stephanie. "I gave it Jack Frost on the way over and he should be mixing in with the snow. We've also planned another spell." She gave a hearty laugh. "It's one I've wanted to try since reading the last Harry Potter book."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Doesn't make it any less challenging. We've managed to animate every single statue within Whitechapel but we need to be in a secure location in order to control them."

"Then we'll provide you with the proper cover," said Anastasia. Erica and Jesse landed alongside her and gave them a curt nod. "We'll disperse among the shelters within the city in an attempt to keep any and all remaining citizens safe."

"Jesse," said Sarah as she crossed her arms. The man looked down embarrassed. "It's been a while. Never got a chance to thank you."

"It's good to see you again," said Ethan. He held out a hand. "Ready to make quick work of Claus?"

"I'm not one to join the losing team," said Jesse. He took his hand and gave it a shake. "Never thought I say this but let's stop Santa Claus."

The sound suddenly shook and everyone turned to look in the direction of the museum. Walking forward and towards them was Benny, a small group of women, and a large Greek Warrior statue with a red gem implanted within its head.

"Hope I'm not late to the party," called out Benny. Ethan looked up at the great hulking statue and Sarah took a step back in shock. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Boltz and of course you all know Whitechapel Martial Arts Club."

Sunday Clovers stepped forward with a bow and arrow, Brie held up her throwing knives, Jen gave her steel whip a snap, Rachel slammed her boxing gloves together, Della wore Puffle's collar and tapped a large staff on the ground while Serena whistled causing the silver choker around her neck began to glow.

Frost whistled and gave Benny a high five. "Not that's what I'm talking about."

"That reminds me I've been meaning to ask you: what can you do with snow men?"

"Snow men?" The blue skinned boy smiled. "Why do you ask?"

Krampus took a step forward, the Belsnickel held out its scythe, Jack Frost landed and the Toymaker twirled his hammer. Ethan looked at the group and for the first time all day he felt a fire burn within him. Even if the numbers were against them he never allowed himself for a moment to think they would be beaten. Whitechapel was ready for a fight.

* * *

><p>Ethan watched stood at the edge of the city and watched as the sun began to set in the distance. The sky rapidly darkened and on the far edge of the field a sleigh landed. Nicholas stepped out with Kara and the Icicle Guard following close behind. They walked forward and Team V and the Heralds did the same. At the center of the field they stood for a moment neither of them moving, and neither of them speaking.<p>

"Give me the Belief in Christmas," demanded Nicholas. He reached for the sword at his side and held out his other hand. "I don't want to hurt any of you but if you stand in my way then Whitechapel will burn and all of you will die."

"We're ready for you," said Ethan. "If you so much as touch the Belief in Christmas you'll pay the ultimate price, that's my warning for you."

"I'll take that as no then." He snapped his fingers and Kara placed the snow globe in her hands on the ground. It began to glow as a large black portal opened in the air above it. It spread towards the ground. He laughed and gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Kill them all."

From within the inky depths of darkness row upon row of elf drones marched forward. Ethan felt his heart sink as the hundreds of machines marched towards them. The fight for Christmas had officially begun.

* * *

><p>AN: How's that for a cliffhanger? So last chapter I wasn't sure if I was going to continue writing stories here on Fanfiction. After talking with my friends I think I'm going to write one last one, and it's going to be a mix of fairy tales and romance. I was told I need to work on writing outside my comfort zone and the future story is definitely going to be one of them. I don't want to spoil the couple but I'll tell you in the next chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
